<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>天狼星的小屋 by qilibali</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694403">天狼星的小屋</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/qilibali/pseuds/qilibali'>qilibali</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:02:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/qilibali/pseuds/qilibali</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>搬文2008。<br/>貌似是我人生第二次写这么长的文。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>梦想分为很多种，有必须马上实现否则就会消失的念想，有需要长时间历练才能成真的理想，也有实际上根本就无法完成的梦。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>但很显然的，Sirius Black从来不给东西分门别类。</em>
</p><p>----------------</p><p>离开格里莫广场是16个月前的事，疯婆子的画像最终取得了房产争夺战的胜利，Sirius Black彻底放弃了用布帘去阻挡噪音这一治标不治本行为，开始了流浪生活。</p><p>眼下，他正忙于追随Peter 周游不列颠群岛。老鼠不算是太危险的食死徒，而且那家伙根本就不在魔法部的追踪档案上，这只有梅林勋章的丑东西东躲西藏逃避昔日好友的追捕已经快3个月了，战争胜利不到半年，Sirius的逃亡生涯快5年了，背着杀害最亲密朋友的罪名将近17年，距离上一次穿着干净的衣服和朋友们走在街上是二十年前的事情，而他快40岁了，感觉快乐和幸福令自己开怀地大笑，则是几个世纪前似乎发生过。</p><p>只要抓到Peter Pettigrew，只要抓到他。这是Sirius目前唯一的想法。</p><p>又一个清晨他的鼻子贴着地面寻找气味分子，那味道像一条长长的钓鱼线，他感到不会太远，他现在需要考虑的是能不能控制住自己别一口吃掉那个杂种。他兴奋地喘气，这是犬科动物的通病——容易被刺激总不够理智，就像某人经常说的：神经错乱的狗头——真是陈词老调，兴奋的Sirius匆忙地躲开一辆清晨疾驰的垃圾车，扬起的灰尘散去后，老鼠肉味道依旧明显。</p><p>紧跟着气味，Sirius的思绪飞速地运转着，很近了……我可以带上礼物去看Harry我要去James跟我说过的那个烧烤店哦只要还在那里我一定要去……我要有一座新房子前面会有一块菜地……</p><p>【愚蠢的格兰芬多】</p><p>愚蠢是相对的但是是快活是绝对的！快活的格兰芬多比斯莱特林好无数倍！</p><p>黑色的大狗在十月的英格兰城市边缘奔跑，激动地吐着舌头，气味气味，不要这么淡该死的，他原地绕圈圈，他喉咙里发出焦急的嘶吼，该死的Peter Pettigrew，他小心谨慎地寻找，一定就在这附近……Sirius绷紧了所有的神经寻找那残留的一丝味道，那味道那么淡，不过朝着树林那边隐约有加强，他几乎条件反射地朝那方向前进，然而，一句话突然跳进脑海里使他刹住了脚步——</p><p>【混账蠢狗脑细胞比腿还少】</p><p>该死的鼻涕精……Sirius恼怒地对着空中吠叫两声，再往前走会是荒无人烟的树林，天刚亮……树林是最好设埋伏的地方。</p><p>狗脑袋也是会想事的！该死的该死的鼻涕精！</p><p>Peter肯定在那里，只要追下去……微弱的气味中似乎还夹杂了Sirius熟悉的某个人的味道，或许是几个人，该死的这信息量太多了！黑狗焦躁地在原地打转，粗大的尾巴将地上的落叶都扫出一个圈来。没错狗的思维的确很混乱，Sirius早就认识到了这一点，如果你要做什么决定，最好是变回——突然有光闪过。</p><p>他感到肚子上一热，他被击中了，突如其来的剧痛让变形半途而废，Sirius听见自己喉咙里发出的呜呜声，必须要反击，如果不行至少要幻影移形离开，但这都必须拿着魔杖才能做到，他挣扎着要站起来。</p><p>“不要动！！”</p><p>突然传来的怒吼让Sirius一愣，他闻到味道，草药的不那么令人舒服的气味，不过由于他现在是狗，狗不讨厌这个味道。</p><p>他想要变回人形，但有个混蛋不允许。我干嘛理那家伙，他想。他堪堪躲过树林里再次射来的咒语，似乎闻到了Remus的气味，Albus似乎也来了，不是似乎，很多熟悉的气味出现，而Sirius的视线开始模糊。</p><p>晕眩中他发现自己不用抬头也能看到大片蓝的天空，接着出现一张脸，脸的颜色正好是他能识别出来的黄，鼻涕精？鼻涕精！</p><p>“该死的老实点！！”鼻涕精向他靠过来，他喉咙里发出威胁的低吼，本能地想要磨牙，然而好像没了嘴，他只好夹起尾巴躲开，但觉得自己没有脚。</p><p>不许这油腻腻的混蛋碰我！只是焦了几根狗毛而已他还没脆弱到要鼻涕精帮忙的地步！不是不跑是鼻涕精抓住了他！Sirius迷迷糊糊地想，这次的诱饵当得不错，看来是不错，最好他们能抓住Peter和几个食死徒，那样他就能体面地去给James和Lily扫墓……</p><p>Sirius最后的意识，是一切都变成融化的棉花糖一般黏糊糊的。</p><p>*</p><p>“黑魔法对人的伤害比对动物要大得多，动物们没有那么多复杂的思想和情绪，所以激发黑暗面的魔法在它们身上的效果要稳定很多。”Albus一边用一根咬咬胶吸引着Sirius的注意一边做着解释，Harry站在后面有些崩溃：“这个黑魔法对脑子有影响？”</p><p>“你是说他一出生就中了这个咒语。”蛇院院长冷笑一下，鄙夷地看着在自己脚边上玩得起劲的黑狗。</p><p>“不是的Harry，为了让Sirius能活着等到我们找出魔药配方，Snape教授制作了一剂遏制阿尼玛格斯人类性征的魔药，所以你瞧，Sirius现在就像真正的狗狗一样，哦别担心他依旧是Sirius，只是，失去了人类的思考能力？是这样吗Sevrus？药剂很成功，干得好。Bud，蓓蕾，多美的词，居然被用作黑魔法的名字……”</p><p>“该死的食死徒自己都不知道这个咒语会有什么效果！他们怎么敢……”</p><p>“他们也不需要全知道，传说中最邪恶的咒语之一就足够了。”Hermione 皱着眉头。</p><p>“眼下Sirius不能回复成人，圣芒戈的病床不收动物，而Poppy对黑魔法的了解显然不如我们的另一位教授，有什么好办法Sev你说说看。”校长摸摸狗的毛。</p><p>“你是说要我想办法找到咒语解释和解药配方。”</p><p>“你真是善良的人Sev。”</p><p>“你太客气了，Albus。”</p><p>“要点茉莉糖嘛？不要？我明天开始外出，Sirius不能留在校长室哦。”</p><p>“学校有很多喜欢毛怪的兔崽子。”</p><p>“可是Sirius这么喜欢壁炉……”作为狗，特别喜欢壁炉，这是有麻瓜科学家研究过的，所以它总是跑到格兰芬多休息室壁炉前去。</p><p>“格兰芬多休息室有！”Harry不负众望提议。</p><p>“Harry你有见习傲罗的任务，而你的学弟学妹们不一定能照顾周到它，Sirius现在和普通的大狗没什么两样。”校长理智地分析，接着看魔药教授。</p><p>“格兰芬多休息室……”黑发教师开口，然而只见校长低头抬眼让目光没有经过镜片而是直勾勾地盯着他。</p><p>“……和地窖有壁炉。”魔药教授嘴角抽搐着说。</p><p>“那么就去地窖吧，Harry会感谢你的是不是Harry。”校长笑眯眯地看着张大嘴的Harry。</p><p>“——就好像我需要这个。”魔药大师阴着脸。</p><p>*</p><p>于是，就像所有人的预测一样大狗压根不打算去阴暗潮湿没有狗饼干和玩具的地窖，一个多星期以来一直是校长在喂养它陪它玩带它出去散步，哦，还有清理排泄物。</p><p>Harry三人组一有空就会过来看它，但两个男孩的见习傲罗训练实在任务繁重，而Hermione 宁愿把时间花在图书馆寻找解咒。</p><p>某一天的傍晚时分，校长尽职地出去遛狗。在湖边溜达了一圈后缓步踱回了霍格沃兹最不受欢迎教授的地下室——大狗以为这只是散步的新路线，接着在狗儿审查壁炉的时候，校长迈着对一个百岁老人来说快得有点不可思议的步法滑出了门口——魔药教授飞起一脚在狗欲追赶之时把门踢上——虽然之前校长说的只是把门关上就好。</p><p>大狗没能刹住脚，撞在了门上。于是大厅坐着聊天的低年级学生以为霍格沃兹地基不稳或是发生了地震。</p><p>地窖的木门历史悠久，铁皮裹边，华丽的纹路印凿其上，厚度堪比《魔药术语大辞典(上)》。</p><p>像熊一样大的体积是个什么概念，魔药教授抓着魔杖站在墙角却不能施以攻击的时候深切体会到了，因为发怒或者恐惧而使得全身毛发竖起，显得比之前大了一圈，看起来真的就跟一头黑熊般虎视眈眈。它在房间里打转最后还是回到门口，掏爪子挠门的同时又警惕地瞄着墙角的男人，当Snape企图移动时它就发出威胁低吼，龇出尖锐的犬牙，Snape见状很想用一个昏迷咒或者石化咒砸它，但他知道对方庞大的身体在黑魔法的侵蚀下并不见得多结实，扛不住任何一次非治疗魔法的攻击——否则它不会只撞两次门。</p><p>它似乎在想要怎么出去，Snape放松肩膀，它见过自己几次，虽然不熟但是显然并不会主动攻击自己，僵持了一阵以后，耐性向来不佳的Snape觉着时间久得它应该放弃出去的想法了，然而它没有，它在房间里不停地兜圈，魔药教授注意到狗的眼睛屡次飘向墙壁——它不敢相信墙上没有窗户似的。它是如此迫切地想要离开这里，带着矢志不渝的神气。</p><p>Snape在心里嗤笑，包括狗在内，地窖不欢迎任何人，也不被任何人欢迎。</p><p>一种麻瓜称之为消极心理的东西在腐蚀他的耐心，他经常遭遇这个，比如一群毛孩在自己的课堂上心不在焉的时候、比如在走廊上遇见唯恐避之不及的学生的时候、当进入校长室面对那老头眼神中笃定把自己捏在手心的时候，他那积郁了几十年的怒意会在心里捣鼓，没有人在乎你，你也不在乎谁，互相抵消，完美。</p><p>一直就是这么完美地过来的。</p><p>现在也不例外，不管这只狗会死也好会残废也好，爱上哪上哪去。</p><p>Snape抖动魔杖，木门猛烈地撞开，房间里回荡嗡嗡的响声。</p><p>“出去。”滚得越远越好。</p><p>但黑狗没有意料之中的行动，它在门口与Snape之间来回看了几眼，男人朝门口抬抬下巴，滚呀。</p><p>但狗只走了两步就停下了，原地顿了几下，带点迷惑不解的憨态与他对视了一会儿，几乎就让这位院长以为它眼睛漂亮的时候，转头一溜小跑出去了。</p><p>厚重的木门再一次被粗鲁地甩上。</p><p>城堡传达了这不以言喻的叹息，沿着走廊，形成低沉的空气波动，擦过墙壁抖落灰尘，拂起人们的衣摆和头发，在大厅流转反复，最后消失。</p><p>不会有人听到。</p><p>*</p><p>Snape瞥着桌上的资料，心不在焉地捞起一本，不耐烦地翻动。自从被俘的食死徒招供出Sirius中的毒咒是“Bud”后，他的工作量陡然翻倍。</p><p>地窖的时间似乎流逝得特别慢，没有窗户能透露城堡外的风景是否已经染上暮色。实际上，不管是星光还是艳阳，或者有风雪莅临大地，无论春夏的繁花盛叶还是秋冬的萧瑟天空，地窖里永远都是一个样子——最大的光源来自壁炉的火焰，噼里啪啦的燃烧声中，隐约可以听到笔尖在羊皮纸上划动，就像以往每一个夜晚。</p><p>突然火光暗下去，木炭抖动，Severus起身走到砖墙前，校长的脸出现在炭火上。</p><p>“又有什么吩咐？”</p><p>“Severus，我不在的期间Minerva代替我的职务，还有，到了晚上Sirius从不留在塔楼，它总愿意呆在我身边亲爱的，别忘了他中的是黑魔法，替我和他说再见，晚安孩子们。”</p><p>校长以为Black在地窖——也就是说Black没有在校长办公室。</p><p>那他大概在格兰芬多塔楼。</p><p>他看看手里的魔法怀表，尚不到午夜，不过这关他什么事。</p><p>走回办公桌，Snape教授继续一脸烦躁地翻书，书桌上堆积的资料越来越多。直到他在一本会分泌粘液的书里看到干枯的血一般的如下文字：</p><p>Bud——传说中的美丽死法，据说鲜血会将身体包裹起来，当血液流尽，形状也就完成了，求生的口鼻会因呼吸和喊叫而裸露在血液外，就像含苞待放的花朵中羞涩的花蕊一般，尸体会如同蓓蕾一般美丽而命名……</p><p>Snape啪地合上书，嫌恶地甩掉手上的液体。</p><p>他脑海里自动完善了一头大狗被泡在花骨朵里的画面，该死的。</p><p>静坐了一会儿，他“决定”自己饿了，他起身朝着霍格沃兹的厨房走去——他要确保自己去找那头胃脑袋的时候手里有足够的筹码。</p><p>你成功恶心到我了Black，你跟花？啧。</p><p>半夜找东西很麻烦。后来据Hagrid对Harry的描述：Snape教授命令所有的家养小精灵满城堡搜索熊一样庞大的“狗状物”，确定了大狗不在任何一个学院休息室，他自己则深夜造访了林地看守的小屋让自己爬出深秋温暖的被窝提着灯笼陪他去禁林找一条狗的尸体。</p><p>Hagrid还特别强调了尸体这个词——“天啊吓坏我了！我赶紧跳起来跟他一起去找，梅林啊……要是活点地图没丢失的话就方便多了，我们怎么都找不到Sirius，还问了马人，他们对我们半夜吵醒他们很生气，不过他们答应一起找，最后是家养小精灵来通知我们，说学校钟摆下面的墙角阴影里有一对眼睛在发光，原来他躲在那儿！对了，也不知道以前Sirius对马人干了什么他们那么烦他？”</p><p>夜深了。</p><p>Snape走在前面，家养小精灵按照命令往地上一块一块放狗饼干，黑发的男人不用回头就知道某只畜生流着口水亦步亦趋跟着来了，他走到门口时手放在门把上停顿了一会儿，就像最后再自省一下有没有发疯似的，好一阵子才打开让一人一狗走进去。</p><p>*</p><p>事实上。</p><p>对Snape来说有狗在地窖的确是场灾难。</p><p>Black一进门就直奔壁炉，并立马占据了火炉前面的空地，Snape无视它，洗漱完毕后随手熄灭烛火上了自己卧室的单人床。</p><p>说是单人床，那就是，很窄，绝对只容得下一个成人最多加上一个小孩，可以看出魔药教授从来没有留宿谁的打算。他的眼睛很快适应了黑暗的环境，外面壁炉残余的火光洒进来了些许，黑暗中他看到有一团更加浓黑的不透光的东西靠近了自己，很快他的手碰到了毛皮。</p><p>而手是放在床上的。</p><p>“下去。”魔药大师忍住想要从喉咙里解放怒气的冲动，对一条狗，那太浪费，如果不是因为他的脚、腹部、胸口都感受到了压力而且受力面积有扩大的趋势——直至有温热的呼吸和液体出现在他脸上……他绝对是可以忍住对一头畜生暴露他那著名的写进霍格沃兹校史的咆哮：</p><p>“格兰芬多扣200分！！为他们有你这种煤炭窑子里打滚的毛怪教父！！给我滚下去！！”</p><p>不得不说明的是，大狗身长4英尺*有余加上尾巴那是相当壮观的超过6英尺的体重分布，它趴在毯子上，毯子盖在Snape身上。</p><p>所以魔药大师除了能吼叫以外没别的办法了，而如果狮身人面像不动的话难道拿破仑还真能掀开它？答案很明显。</p><p>Severus Snape，作为一名成年的巫师，拥有优秀的自制能力和双面间谍反间谍工作经验，从四岁开始就知道晚上要下床上厕所，五岁知道父母吵架的时候要装作没听见，七岁就学会了别人十一岁学的魔法，十五岁开始自创魔咒，而今将近四十岁的他，以及其不雅观的姿势挣扎着从床上滚下来——其实那也不算滚是连滚带爬着逃下床来，他的睡裤还被狗死死地压在床上妨碍着他的逃离所以现在他光着腿。</p><p>赤脚踩在地板上的梅林勋章获得者喘着粗气，气急败坏在床头找到了魔杖做了一个巨大的狗笼，一转身却发现狗没在床上了，而他又感觉到了皮毛的接触——再说一遍他的腿是光的。</p><p>Snape还没有尝试过生气到如此地步但找不到发泄口，通常谁要是这样惹恼了他，后果像麻瓜肥皂剧一样毫无悬念，但是，他虽然以脾气暴躁成名多年但从来也没有亲手打过谁，而目前这条狗不适合被施以钻心剜骨，并且他发现狗就这样圈着自己的腿打了个转又趴下了，肚子压在自己脚背上。</p><p>Snape想起Albus说过“它晚上总愿意和我在一起”，难道他说这个不是“我有狗缠着哦不像你狗都不理啧啧啧”的意思么。</p><p>Snape又想到将才找到它的时候，它几乎是看到有人影就立马从钟楼角落里冲出来了，差点扑倒Hagrid，围着他俩打转别提多开心了。</p><p>结论，这是一头喜欢壁炉的怕黑的要粘着人睡觉的狗？</p><p>就像为了证实自己的想法，Snape教授放松了抓着魔杖的手，把自己的腿从狗毛中抽出来，狗儿立马抬起头，他站到两步远的地方去，果然大狗马上蹭过来挨着他又趴下，脑袋很快就搭在前腿上看起来困极了。</p><p>也就是说，它不管再怎么想睡觉，也要挨着谁才行。</p><p>魔药大师看了看自己的单人床，又感受了一下靠在自己狭小的脚背上那一坨生命体的温度，压下胸甲骨内偏左部位的不适感，挑起一侧的眉毛，露出一副屈尊降贵的表情——也不知是做给谁看的，挥动魔杖，壁炉的火焰腾地熊熊燃烧起来，再召唤床上的毛毯铺到壁炉前的地面上。</p><p>地板比木板也没有硬多少，他的脸背对壁炉，细弱的火焰光芒跳跃在他的后背上，地窖的晚上格外阴冷，但他现在感觉还好，背上要是没有靠着一头大狗的话会更暖和因为壁炉辐射的温度都被那头畜生挡住了……入睡之前他迷迷糊糊地想。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>人们热衷于开拓领地，这意味着摧毁妨碍物，打败看得见的和看不见的敌人，建造属于自己的标识，领地内一切不容侵犯。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>就像霍格沃兹对Sirius Black的意义。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>然而这里不属于他。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>雄狮一旦成年必然要去寻找新的领地或被杀死。</em>
</p><p>----------------</p><p>自打野狗入住以后，地窖就和严谨的治学态度无关了，早上蛇院院长整齐叠好了毛毯放回床上，书本也都清理好，这都是挥挥魔杖的事情，然而当他回来完成Black一天治疗任务的时候所看到的是：</p><p>毛毯再次回到了壁炉前面并且被烧掉了三分之一，灰烬被太过于艺术性地呈爪印状散布在墙壁和地板还有所有比煤炭颜色浅的物体上——深色家具上的真不那么明显。书籍被散落在房间的每一个角落，有一些在尖声大叫，有的在吐着白沫，有的躲在墙角发抖。一会儿，只见一本书啪嗒啪嗒从卧室跑出来，慌慌张张纸页都打卷了，Snape刚想转移视线，突然一个黑咕隆咚的家伙从卧室里扑出来一爪把书打趴下。</p><p>可怜的硬壳书使劲地挣扎扭动着抗议暴行并以惨叫宣告失败。</p><p>目睹这一切的Snape面部肌肉抽搐。</p><p>只见大狗又把爪子挪开了，安静地坐在一边，当书本燃起逃生的希望伸展纸页的时候，它再奋起一巴掌把人家拍倒……</p><p>呆立的斯莱特林院长手指都开始抖动，他忍着，这是一条狗，跟狗生气没用，又不能扣分，昨晚扣的分数都被Minerva一大早起来加上了，想起来就更加郁闷，Snape的脸色又青了几分。</p><p>“Black。”他用很大的力气说。</p><p>没狗搭理他。</p><p>“……Black。”他用丝绸般顺滑的声线继续说。</p><p>当他是空气。</p><p>“Black！！！”他终于冲过去揪起那只压根没理睬屋主的黑狗硕大的耳朵，“你他妈的给我老实一点不然我剃光你的毛割了你的睾丸泡进药水当标本！！”</p><p>“呜？”</p><p>给狗绝育这种事只有好处。吼了以后他感觉好多了，但一转身看见这一屋子……狗藉，就气不打一处来，或许他应该在校长送他咬咬胶啊玩具啊什么的时候没那么坚定拒绝才对。他认识到这一点，是在不用低头就知道，黑狗虽然耳朵还在他手里捏着但爪子一刻没停在调戏可怜兮兮的书本，哗啦啦的响声就没停过。</p><p>揪住狗耳朵完全没有任何含义么这不是！梅林他奶奶的娘是婊子的爹生的。</p><p>除了咬咬胶的事情他有点后悔以外，他还开始后悔自己给家具公司寄去的猫头鹰邮件里关于四柱床的承重和长宽那详尽而苛刻的要求，Snape瞥了一眼曝尸在壁炉外的毛毯遗体，那张大床恐怕还要过几天才能做好送来，这几天……他听见卧室里某种东西撕裂的声音，然后发现自己手中空空的一根狗毛都没有。</p><p>“Black！！！”</p><p>他一开始就应该把这条大型犬送给Hagrid当宠物不是。</p><p>但是半巨人在得知这一想法后摇了摇头，“我不能把它关在木屋里，那太小了不够他活动的，但是又不能放出去，他要是跑去禁林会被马人追杀，所以我也不能带着他巡视林地所以Dumbledore是个好人啊什么都想到……”</p><p>够了，Black你看连马人都宁愿半夜不睡觉就为了找到你踩死你，做狗做到这个份上也不容易，他牵着狗绳回地窖的路上，心算着有多少人愿意命都不要就为了找到Severus Snape然后折磨死他，嗯，我们扯平了Black。</p><p>回到地窖后，他在查找资料的间隙写了一封信给宠物商店，定了一份《宠物饲养100个注意事项》和咬咬胶等各种必需品，并在把信封交给猫头鹰的时候在心里说，我是被逼的，被Albus和Hagrid。</p><p>他抬头看看由于清理了所有能搬动的东西以后空旷不少的地窖，和在地板上欢快撒丫子跑来跑去追一个球的大活物，回头他发现猫头鹰也在看，“那是个记忆球不是玩具，地窖没有玩具。”他阴沉地说。</p><p>至于当黑狗衔着记忆球坐到他身边，仰着冰蓝色的眼睛忽闪忽闪地望着他，咧着舌头呼哧呼哧地、大尾巴甩得啪嗒啪嗒响的时候，他也是这么说的：</p><p>“我是被逼看守你的Black，不必费心思玩花样，我不像你那么空闲。”</p><p>呼哧呼哧，啪嗒啪嗒。</p><p>“闭嘴Black，去和你可爱的——”Snape注意到Black嘴里的记忆球没有变颜色，按道理Sirius忘了所有关于人类的事，记忆球应该红得要爆炸了才对，也许是因为对方是狗所以无效吧。</p><p>“和你可爱的球一边玩去，吞了也好噎住也行干什么都可以。记忆球不贵。”</p><p>呜？呼呼啪嗒啪嗒！</p><p>Snape发誓自己没有做任何会被误会的动作，他只是想放下笔揉一下眉头就像往常那样，不过他这么做的时候，等在一边迫不及待的黑狗高兴得一下子跳起来把头拱到Snape怀里，把那颗记忆球推到了他眼皮上。</p><p>如果有梅林和上帝，他们一定是活得不耐烦了。</p><p>Snape把球丢出去然后看大狗飞奔——跃起——咬住——高兴地跑回来的时候，控制自己不要往后看是否有人经过。</p><p>这儿是禁林边上，他们周围除了树就只有一块长得像火龙的大石头，不远处可以看到打人柳。这儿按道理是不会有人来的。</p><p>按道理他也是绝对不会出来遛狗的。</p><p>按道理他甚至不会让狗进地窖半步！</p><p>按道理……他最先开始就应该不阻止Black变身让他马上死翘翘，或是放任狗身上的伤口让他流血，流死也不关自己的事。</p><p>Snape冷笑，按道理，他也不应该站在这里而应该坐在阿兹卡班的墙角下。</p><p>他下意识地抓住左手臂，那里只剩下一个形状古怪的疤痕，失去了颜色和能够浮动的特征，变成了附在皮肤上的一块死肉，就像绝大多数坟墓里的食死徒一样。</p><p>大狗跑过来了，围着他打圈，巨大的身体在Snape衣服上蹭来蹭去，把脑袋往男人手里拱，不断地把前腿送到他胸口，热烘烘的气息喷在他脸上。</p><p>然而黑发黑衣的人只是伸手从它嘴里捏出球，再一次丢出去。</p><p>狗儿愣了一下，抬头看了他一眼，又追了去。</p><p>这么来回几次，大狗从欢快到后来的似乎少了点精神，Snape站在那里从头至尾没有动过，看着黑狗在夕阳下没精打采地追赶玩具，心想这到底有什么乐趣可言？</p><p>太阳西沉，大狗再一次往回跑的途中突然踉跄了一下，Severus以为它是被石头还是草绊住了没有在意，大狗停下来，左右晃着头搞得唾沫星子乱飞。“玩够了？那么到此为止。”Snape给他套狗绳，但大狗躲开了，Snape也懒得追它，但黑狗也没有跑远，衔着球站在不远处。</p><p>Snape懒得搭理，佯装要走，但当他没有感到有狗跟着的时候再回头，早已不见了黑狗的身影。</p><p>天还没有完全暗下去，Snape伫立的走廊空荡荡的只有风悄声经过。</p><p>*</p><p>“Black。”</p><p>“你大可以一直等着，等老头回来就会帮你收尸。”</p><p>大狗堵在校长办公室的门口，就这么趴着一动不动，记忆球被它遗忘在身后。</p><p>魔药教授站着，狗压根就没理他，脑袋塌在前腿上闭着眼睛没精打采的样子，这倒是Snape第一次见大家伙这样。</p><p>其实他当然还是可以完全不管的，虽然昨晚找着狗带回了地窖不代表每天都要这么干，但是，他突然发现一点不对劲，空气中有股熟悉的难闻气味——Snape扳开狗靠着雕塑那一面，血液已经顺着墙壁渗进了地板连接缝里，难怪他没有看到，血量并不是很多，但这显然不是情况好转的预兆。</p><p>该死的，他需要魔药，“Black，你要是不想变成死狗就给我动一下！！”</p><p>完全没有反应，就在男人搬它的时候也只是低沉地哼了一声，手一松它的身体就又惯性弹回了原地靠着墙壁，它实在太大太沉重，Snape不能确定是否能对一头清醒的熊使用漂浮咒。</p><p>“Black。”魔药教授的声音低沉带有警告意味，而大狗就这么沉默地趴着，好似边上根本没有人。</p><p>Black你要是想死也应该挑Dumbledore那个混蛋在的时候！！这下明天一回来就会问他亲爱的宠物狗去哪啦，死啦，那么救世主男孩就可以冲过来掐着前食死徒的脖子大喊大叫指控鼻涕精是怎样向他亲爱的教父讨回旧债的，好极了。</p><p>斯莱特林的院长当然不会束手待毙，他找来了Hagrid。</p><p>“哦，Sirius，Sirius……”见到颓丧的大狗，Hagrid轻声地呼唤，Snape刚想说它已经孱弱到表示自己是头会叫的狗都做不到了——只见狗儿微弱抬起头转向半巨人还呜呜了两声。</p><p>Snape被怒气呛住了。</p><p>接下来Hagrid继续轻声说：“来，能站起来么Sirius，来我们去Snape教授的地窖治疗……乖孩子你只能自己走……来来来……”</p><p>狗儿迟疑着，就好象是要它做出生存还是死亡这是一个问题一般迟疑着。Snape教授差点脱口而出“不用那么麻烦，我去地窖等Potter来掐死我”，Sirius终于摇晃着站起来跟着Hagrid，偶尔一滴血掉在地上。</p><p>Snape咬紧了牙根——Black难道还记得？他记得谁是朋友谁是敌人——他该听谁的不该听谁的——这该死的畜生——会在回复人形以后四处宣扬Snape油腻腻的杂种还带他去遛狗了！！全世界都会知道Snape还跟狗玩接抛球还睡了地板！！该死的Sirius狗娘养的Black！！！</p><p>眼睛旁的肌肉跳动着，魔药教授攥着魔杖柄手心冒汗他甚至已经在脑海里念起一忘皆空的咒语。Hagrid回头叫他，最终他沉住气迈开脚步，没注意到自己踢了记忆球，也没有注意到球体碰到他脚尖那一瞬间变了点颜色。</p><p>当他们回到地窖，魔药教授克制住毒死Black的冲动，他不断地告诉自己这是不能了一了百了的，他看大狗的眼神之前或许是不屑和轻蔑，而现在又回到了深刻至骨髓的仇恨。</p><p>就像现在虽然他半跪在狗身边施治愈咒和喂下魔药，但其实他们中间隔着一道万丈悬崖，他连对方一根狗毛都没有碰到。</p><p>即使他记得那会有多柔软蓬松。</p><p>*</p><p>一个充满血腥味的沉默夜晚。</p><p>所有的教授来过以后都一筹莫展，唯有护士长欲言又止。Snape知道她想说什么，但他希望自己不知道。</p><p>地窖只剩下他们俩迎接黎明。</p><p>Black卧在壁炉前面，它快因失血而休克，而Snape也在进行“Sirius下地狱对他来说是弊大于利还是利大于弊”的天人交战。</p><p>时间一点点过去，月亮从西边爬上了天顶虽然地窖看不到。</p><p>Sirius甚至开始咳血。</p><p>梅林你真是洒狗血不心疼，这么想的Snape企图让自己觉得地上不断清理掉又多出来的红色流质让他发笑，但他一点也笑不出来，这种家伙绝对是要去地狱的，Snape咬牙，想想吧，从前他对你做过的事情，想想吧，你应该感到高兴，有生之年再也不会看到他再也不会见到那愚蠢的臭脸和听到嫌恶的“鼻涕精”，至于有只狗非要挨着你才能睡着用脑袋拱你的手夜晚第一次有除了自己以外的温度暖背都是不值一提的杂碎。</p><p>Sirius Black若是死了，对他来说，怎么看都是利大于弊。</p><p>然而。</p><p>Snape拿出一早就熬制好的魔药——这只是以备不时之需并不是非用不可的——他如此对自己解说着就像之前做魔药的时候一样。</p><p>*</p><p>深夜过去，月亮在东边的天空若隐若现。</p><p>“那个……Sirius怎么样？Dumbledore寄了信来。”一早敲开门的半巨人递过来一张羊皮纸。</p><p>Snape展开校长的信件，渐渐地青筋浮现。</p><p>“亲爱的Hagrid：</p><p>我一切都好，你也不要太担心Sirius，那孩子没有那么脆弱，再说还有Sev在照顾他，不会有事的，必要的时候你可以提供帮助，虽然通常我们的魔药大师会独自做得很好，但黑魔法，有时候往往不如人们以为的那样理解得透彻……</p><p>我正在去爱尔兰的路上拜访计划中的第二个巫师，再联系。</p><p>AD”</p><p>什么叫做“计划中的第二个巫师”？Snape感到胃痛，现下这一切充分解释了“职权交接和再见的问题”，也就是说暂时这个麻烦不是用“只有一天而已忍忍就过了”可以安慰得了的。</p><p>斯莱特林院长开始后悔，不应该答应那个老混蛋的，太失策。</p><p>教授们来到黑狗整晚没动过的地方，虽然没精打采但能看出已无大碍，空气中有些许的血腥味，Pomfrey夫人第一个反应过来，“Severus你的脸色如此苍白！你用了那个办法？”</p><p>果然瞒不过护士长，Severus皱眉头，“嗯。”</p><p>“失血是可以通过输血来治疗，但是和麻瓜的输血方法不一样，巫师的血液蕴含魔法，先不管血型是否匹配，魔法的成分要能够尽可能吻合！难道你和Sirius的血液满足这两个条件？！”</p><p>“别傻了，我怎么可能和一头畜生相同血型。”Snape厌恶地抿起嘴角。但Poppy没有去追究Snape教授对她的不敬，而是惊讶地去诊断Sirius，只见Mcgonagall教授不甚明白，“Severus用魔药改变了血型去掉了魔法！”护士长忧虑重重地说。</p><p>“不必那么冲动Poppy，魔药的效力在我身上只是暂时的。”魔药大师不在乎的语调充满了自负。</p><p>通过强迫修改自身的血型剃去魔法，让其成为干净的，没有魔法的麻瓜血液，再输进巫师的身体里。这魔药难以制作是其一，其效果对于任何巫师来说都是难以忍受的，突然失去了所有的魔法近似于哑炮，这一情形即便很短也难以让巫师们接受，更别提改变血型时那难言说的闷痛。</p><p>“这魔药从来没有在阿尼玛格斯形态的巫师身上用过！这对你们俩都是个非常危险的事！！Sirius没死简直是个奇迹！！”</p><p>“难得我有杀了他不用吃牢饭的机会。”假笑一下，Snape似乎真的很享受Sirius因为血液不合而死掉的想象，这让两位女性教授翻了个白眼，心想着又来了又来了这两个人的陈年旧事。</p><p>“感谢奇迹！！”天真的半巨人蹲在黑狗身边高兴地说，“哦对了我在校长室前面捡到了这个，是你们昨天落下的应该？”</p><p>Snape伸手拿过记忆球，玻璃体里什么也没有，拜他优秀的魔药所赐当然主要祸因是Black，他现在跟一个哑炮没什么两样。</p><p>其他人都走了以后Poppy还反复叮嘱他恢复魔法以后要来医务室全面检查，好容易地窖才安静下来。</p><p>Snape疲惫地倒进沙发里，正对着躺在地上的Sirius。</p><p>黑狗的眼睛睁开，就像刚睡醒似的眨了眨，“Black。”Severus象征性地说，“吠一声来听听。”明知道对方不会理睬他，自己嘲笑一下自己的无聊，他低头看手里的记忆球，为什么这个家伙没有死呢，一个阿尼玛格斯形态的巫师？一个死对手？</p><p>【你难道不是因为自信绝对不会死才用的这个魔药么。何必自欺欺人。】</p><p>Severus睁大眼睛，他惊讶地抬起头……Black闭着眼。</p><p>难道失去魔法后还会出现幻听？他记下了。</p><p>他垂下头去静坐着，任思绪飞来飞去的同时感到魔法正在一点一点恢复，他松了一口气，他的魔药的确完美无缺。</p><p>坐了不知道多久，地窖外变得和地窖内一样寂静。黑狗依旧躺在那里，Severus一直没有抬眼，也不知道浑身感觉到的别扭是不是因为那大家伙在看着自己，怎么会，那混蛋你叫它都不回头的。这么想着他突然发现手里的球体变了点颜色，很快，红色的烟雾布满了玻璃体内部。</p><p>他魔法已经恢复的同时还忘了什么，某件你该记得的很重要的事情。</p><p>他抬头看到Black黑色的硕大头颅依旧搁在前腿上。在火光下，他可以看到黑狗在微微颤抖，这让他禁不住想伸手去按住抖动的物体，即使那令人厌恶。</p><p>他起身，这么做了。大狗在他手掌碰触的一瞬间狠狠地抖动了一下，Snape看到它的眼睛猛地睁开，看住他。</p><p>断开目光的衔接，魔药大师眉头紧蹙，他看着手中依旧红得发亮的记忆球。</p><p>他究竟忘了什么？</p><p>此时木门发出被摩擦的声音，他站起来一挥魔杖，一只猫头鹰旋风一般冲进来丢下一个巨大的包裹。他订的咬咬胶和特大号木床送来了。Snape嘲讽地念出复原咒，一张巨大的四柱床嘭地一声出现，占据了卧室一半空间。</p><p>他站在卧室门口望向起居室，忽明忽暗的火光下，狗的影子被拉得很长，尾端隐没在墙角的黑暗里，就像已经被牵扯进了一个未知世界……</p><p>Severus攥着记忆球抽出校长的信件：“……虽然通常我们的魔药大师会独自做得很好，但黑魔法，有时候往往不如人们以为的那样理解得透彻……”</p><p>这句话怎么看都是说给他听的，但关于黑魔法不会有人比他更清楚了，挖掘人类最深沉的黑暗面……消磨欢乐吞噬美丽的强大魔法——因此反过来快乐的正面情绪是对抗黑魔法最好的武器，而现在看来Black似乎并不怎么乐观。</p><p>“Black，”Snape走近，而大狗头都没有抬一下，压住心中愤怒的情绪，Severus说服自己如果在称呼上功亏一篑的话，那么一晚上的折腾就显得太可笑了！他努力回想Hagrid叫Black时候自然的发音，说不定这个世界上唯一能难住Severus Snape的单词就是——</p><p>“Si……rius？”他及其不习惯地自言自语，条件反射地抬眼，而这次他第一次和大狗的眼神对上了，对方似乎也和他自己一样不可置信。</p><p>这个混蛋真的失去了所有的人类意识么？他的魔药到底有没有成功？</p><p>“——Black。”Snape面无表情念完。</p><p>“Sirius——”他说，大狗几乎抖动了一下前腿“——Black。”</p><p>记忆球恢复了乳白的烟雾。</p><p>魔药教授走近蹲下，抓着黑狗下巴的毛逼着它与自己对视：“那么，Sirius——Black，在你被黑魔法做成盆栽之前，我会尽可能不去谋杀你，而你最好配合一下，最好少做什么愚蠢的举动，例如跑到校长室门口自杀一类，懂了？”</p><p>大狗的喉咙里咕噜了两声，这类似愤怒也好撒娇也好或者抱怨或者委屈或者无论什么品种的声带振动效果，魔药教授的手和耳膜都感受到了，他就像被校长的糖果噎住了一样动弹不得，好一阵，他反应过来的时候自己的手指正在大狗的脖子底下无意识地搔挠着……黑狗眯着眼睛头微微偏向他指尖的位置，这微妙的重量感不知为何让Severus胸口有些发痒。</p><p>够了！！猛地站起来，Severus差点稳不住自己的脚跟，他晕眩地扶头，觉得自己肯定是出了什么问题，除了贫血情况下还这么快站起来纯粹给自己找头晕以外。</p><p>*</p><p>Severus，什么是对抗黑魔法最好的武器？你曾寄希望于黑魔法去得到的，但它却永远也不可能真正给予的。</p><p>魔药教授望着壁炉，黑狗在火前闭着眼瞌睡。</p><p>他能察觉到自己的某些部分正在崩塌。</p><p>皮毛真的很舒适，这谁也无法否认，他有条兔毛围巾还有很多双羊毛袜。撇开有生命的皮肉和没有温度的皮革之间“些微”的区别，Snape觉得自己没有理由拒绝暖床的毛被。</p><p>然而，围巾什么的所属人是自己，但如果不是，那么Snape看都不会看一眼。</p><p>这是Severus长久以来的守则。正是这个让他变得乖戾也好孤僻也好，一开始就不能接受你的坏脾气和中途发现你的缺点再退避三舍相比，后者带来的伤害无法估量，就像……之前的很多例子一样。</p><p>放弃回顾无言可对的青少年时代至今的种种回忆，Severus抬腿用脚尖推了推睡得正香的大狗屁股，迷迷糊糊的黑狗哼唧了声，Severus加重了脚上的力道，黑狗回头发出呼噜噜威胁的声音，哼唧完了又趴回去。</p><p>只有这个家伙，只有这个毛茸茸的混蛋不一样，不管他是毛多的时候还是毛少的时候，这个家伙都像失控的鬼飞球一般横冲直闯，他的眼睛里永远也不会有害怕和假惺惺的客套疏离或者让人恶心的怜悯。</p><p>一个完全真实、实在的家伙。在某种程度上甚至是可靠——看到他你就知道自己还该死的活着。</p><p>但这·最·令人讨厌。</p><p>“去床上睡觉，Sirius——Black，你把我的地毯弄得一团糟。”睇着黑狗，斯莱特林院长命令道。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>小时候被关在自己房间里是Sirius最自在的辰光，他想象自己是这个空间里的王，墙壁后面的世界是他要开垦的疆土，他要带领自己的大军将整栋房子据为己有。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>然而这毕竟是儿时的幻想。稍大后，Sirius把霍格沃兹当做自己要征服的领土。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>直到他成长足够了的时候，Sirius会发现，他一直渴望的能让自己有征服欲望并占领的，其实并不是房子或者土地。</em>
</p><p>----------------</p><p>大狗一点也不配合治疗，不过它的身体状况倒是很稳定，这似乎可以解释为，它在对抗治疗的过程中发现了无与伦比的快乐，这歪打正着符合了治疗黑魔法伤势的条件。</p><p>因为现在是Snape负责它的疗程。</p><p>“我没有给予过高期待，你该感谢这个。”</p><p>当狗儿衔着零食袋子飞奔过来，Snape放下羽毛笔敲它的头，冷笑说。</p><p>大狗很高兴，眼睛闪亮亮的，等着Snape把它实在咬不开的袋子解决掉，它就快乐地把头塞进去，不一会就见它顶着一个空塑料袋哼哧哼哧地在魔药教授身上蹭，不一会儿就把头蹭出来了。“合格，或许可以得一个B-。”男人说，Sirius兴奋地叫两声，甩头甩屁股地甩掉一身零食碎屑。</p><p>他们会出去散步，路线原本是由牵绳子的人决定，不过Sirius不这么认为，它经常在经过长廊的时候一跃从那雕梁画栋的哥特高窗跳出去——后果是，Snape教授非常后悔这根牵引绳的属性，是的，巫师的牵引绳也是有魔法的，“你的宠物永远也别想挣脱你的控制！放心吧！它会一直在你掌控中！”广告是这么写的，但没有标注如果你的狗有熊那么大该怎么办。</p><p>于是，如果你每天清早出现在霍格沃兹无人的走廊上，那么就每天可以看见一条大狗以漂亮的弧线跃过窗台落在草地上，继而回头气定神闲等着魔药教授一边骂骂咧咧一边吭哧吭哧爬过去。</p><p>他们会赶在学生起床前回地窖，虽然大狗很活泼，但时间有限，而这个混蛋对疲惫的解决办法就是，紧紧地挨着Severus的腿用宽厚的背部蹭着他的大腿走路……每每至此，魔药大师的路线就不得不被他挤得歪歪扭扭起来。皮毛磨蹭的感觉带着十足的犬科体温，狗的温度比人要高一点，而Sirius-Black在这方面特征更为明显，虽然如此，Snape也只是不痛不痒地嘲笑对方体力不济。</p><p>他们还会一起去上课，即使一开始魔药老师完全不打算这样，当然他从来也没打算过什么事情只要是关于Sirius Black的。</p><p>Sirius在早上Snape出门的时候也十分想要跟着溜出去。养过宠物的会知道，当它想要出去的时候，除非你不开门否则总有一天挡不住它们跑掉，更何况是一头熊。所以有一天Snape就放任大狗跑出去了，反正他也不想回家就看到室内一片狼藉。而且这么试了几次之后发现，黑狗知道中午在大堂开饭，于是他也就更加随意让它出门想去哪就去哪懒得管。</p><p>有一天终于下课，Snape还在整理用过的器材和魔药，突然听到平时早就散得没影的走廊上传来笑声阵阵，快到午餐时间了居然还有学生逗留？而且是在魔药课下课后？Snape禁不住朝门口走去。</p><p>“坐下！”只听见年少的男孩声音说。</p><p>“握手！”</p><p>“左手！右手！太棒了！趴下！”一连串的指令传来，夹杂着年轻人的大笑。</p><p>“打滚会不会？Sirius打滚！”什么？Sirius？Snape猛地打开门，吓了门外的学生们一跳。</p><p>好家伙，黑狗旁边围着几乎能塞进整个教室的人马。而且大狗现在肚皮朝上眨巴着天真烂漫的蓝眼睛望着自己，Snape顿时心中五味陈杂。</p><p>“走廊上禁止喧哗，格兰芬多斯莱特林各扣5分！”</p><p>“哦……教授……”大伙扫兴地叹气：“再见Sirius！”纷纷招手告别后，Sirius一个翻滚就从地上坐了起来，还冲着魔药老师扬起头。</p><p>灰蓝色的眼睛幽幽发亮。</p><p>“不准……”Snape顿了一下，思考自己要说什么似的：“不准看着我！”还狠狠地用食指对着Sirius的方向一戳。</p><p>末了Sirius还是粘着Snape的腿一块蹭向霍格沃兹大堂，直到看到了满桌子的美味佳肴才兴奋地冲走。</p><p>这感觉很奇怪，Snape咀嚼着形容词，感觉好像Sirius-Black在等着自己——不，那不可能，它只是懒得走路罢了，对。</p><p>*</p><p>第二天，“呆在这里，别想去任何地方。”把门一关，Severus就听到很大一声吠叫。就在Snape准备转身离开不予理会的当口，那叫声由惊惶变成了哀鸣，带着呜呜的嫩稚尾音，仿若在苦苦哀求，声声不懈。</p><p>他还听到了木板上传来的嘎啦嘎啦的抓挠，叫声一次比一次凄厉。</p><p>——不会又流血吧？翘起眉毛，Snape想。</p><p>可能会流血。</p><p>只是因为流血。</p><p>一路上，大狗绕着魔药教授打圈几次绊住他的脚，后者想要发怒但无从开口，最初的兴奋劲过了后它小跑着在前面领路。</p><p>就像我很需要你这么干似的！Snape没好气地翻白眼，最好别因此还跟我要什么奖励！</p><p>推开地下教室的门，Snape铁青着一张脸让大狗从他和门的缝隙里挤了进去。</p><p>理所当然了，教室里回荡起一片整齐的“哇哦！”</p><p>什么也不用说，魔药教授往讲台上一站，马上恢复了安静，除了大黑狗呼哧呼哧的声音让冷血的男人眉毛跳了几下。</p><p>Snape上课它就在角落里打盹倒也相安无事，不过，当魔药教授巡视在各张桌子中间的时候，感觉什么东西挂住了他长袍的后摆，虽然只是瞬间，让人以为只是被桌椅之类的牵扯到了，然而发生了几次之后他回头一看，发现黑狗跟在身后正兴致勃勃地盯着他袍子曳地的部分。</p><p>回过头Snape继续朝前走——衣摆又被挂了一下，于是魔药教师低头瞪着黑狗，尝试着踏了一步，只见狗飞快地伸爪子逮住“逃跑的黑色玩具”后又松开好奇地盯着……Snape纯粹实验性质地朝前跨了一大步——只见黑狗欢快地呜了一声两只前爪扑到“快速逃跑的黑色玩具”上并打算用牙齿去咬。</p><p>扬起眉毛，当斯莱特林的院长、魔药专家、大师、冷酷无情路狗皆知人见人躲狗见狗闪的Snape再往前跨了一步，黑狗兴奋地啊呜一声咬住他的袍子摇头晃脑地撕扯就像那是好吃的肉干什么的。</p><p>当魔药大师把袍子成功揪回来，逗着黑狗来咬的时候他好像突然发现了自己正在做什么。</p><p>他飞速地抬头导致有几根头发还挂在鼻子上，迅速巡查了一下教室，没有一个学生注意到没有一个人从坩埚上抬头，很好。他利索地将外袍脱下来叠了三折挂在自己前臂上，他注意到大狗迷惑地看着面前的“小黑”（兴许它已经给它起了名字）升高变成Severus手上的一卷不明物体，大脑袋怪可爱地歪着。</p><p>就在魔药教授要安慰性质地拍拍它的头，的前一秒，眼角余光察觉似乎有学生的头动了，Snape用比平时严厉三倍的音调：“粉紫色的烟雾！粉紫！你那是什么Jim先生？粉刺紫！？”</p><p>“呃……教授……”一个女生怯生生地举手。</p><p>“什么！”</p><p>“有虱子……我是说，狗狗通常这样挠是因为有虱子或是跳蚤——”顺着她的手指撇过头去，魔药教授看见大狗蹲自己边上正抬起后腿挠耳朵根。</p><p>“Sirius-Black！不要在课堂上做这种恶心的事情！！”</p><p>大狗抬了一下头看看谁叫他，然后，继续挠啊挠，狗毛在空气中飞扬，怒气冲冲的魔药教授紧跟着扣了格兰芬多10分，就因为一个学生小声说了一句这很可爱一点也不恶心。</p><p>“您应该给他洗个澡，再每天梳梳毛，这样它就不需要这么做了。”</p><p>格兰芬多负分。</p><p>即使大家都知道Sirius现在除了体型外跟一条普通的狗没什么区别，但毫无疑问一个这样气急败坏几乎失去了“Snape”招牌的Snape果然是Sirius Black署名专利。</p><p>而我们知道，Snape之所以能成为双料间谍，是因为他遇事不乱的沉着冷静和随机应变的机智，所以，在被Sirius折腾了一整个星期后，他决定报复。从Snape的角度来说这个决定晚得有点出乎意料了。</p><p>*</p><p>周六早晨，是姗姗来迟的双休日的开始，不光是霍格沃兹的，也是整个魔法社会的休息日。</p><p>“简直不敢相信！”Harry对Hermione 说：“那个Snape居然让Sirius呆在他的地窖里！难道他真的没有用什么作为交换？比如Sirius的肝脏什么的！！”</p><p>“哦闭嘴Harry。”年轻的Granger小姐翻个白眼。</p><p> Weasley先生和Potter先生一边向地下室行进一边进行着激烈的讨论，Sirius的大脑还是心脏究竟能给Snape带来什么好处之类。就在他们争得难解难分的时候，一个巨大的影子悄声没息的如同旋风一般向他们靠近。</p><p>“汪！”</p><p>是大狗，当Harry三人组看到它的瞬间惊喜被惊讶取代。</p><p>“粉绿色？！”Ron大叫道，“Se…riu…s？！”似乎不知道自己是不是应该叫“真的假的*”。</p><p>“哦。上帝啊。”Granger小姐张着嘴，她很少有这样无法发表评论的时候，而且她比较偏爱上帝而不是梅林。</p><p>大狗尴尬地蹲在被三人发现的地方，粉绿色的大脑袋耷拉着，Ron最先笑出声来，笑得连话都说不清楚。Harry忍着笑，鼻子里发出可笑的嗤嗤声，试探性地摸摸教父粉绿色的毛，最终还是和Ron一起滚做一团，不知道的会以为他们久别重逢兼有某种不正当关系。</p><p>这时，Hermione 发现Sirius的绿色正往一个邻近色转变，“哦，可怜的Sirius。”Hermione 摸摸它柔韧的耳朵，那地方正在逐渐变粉青……两个男孩愣了一下看着Sirius的脸，继而笑得更加放肆了，大狗悲愤地咕噜了两声。</p><p>突然，它挣脱了几个好伙伴向上跑去。</p><p>清晨的阳光将影子投射到通往地下室的阶梯上，看那形状像是一个高瘦的男人，很快Sirius巨大的身影加入这个瘦长的阴影，只见Snape出现在楼梯上，大狗对着他大叫着，一边叫一边跟着又跑回来。</p><p>“闭嘴吧，你都叫了一个早上，晚上效果就过了，你偶尔换换颜色那不很新鲜么。”Snape用令人无法相信的带笑声音说着，嘴角的状态似乎怎么都跟假笑挨不上边，大狗看上去简直想把他直接扑倒吃掉似的。那眼神Hermione 很想解释为【既然这样那你为什么不换了那身黑不溜秋的？】</p><p>而面对这和谐的一幕，Harry忘了自己还有闭上嘴的权利，Ron也一样，至于Hermione ,她在第一时间紧紧地抿住双唇就好象有什么会从里面蹦出来似的。</p><p>“地窖不欢迎你们，”那男人面无表情对三人组说，“不过你们可以去糟蹋午餐之前的时间。”说完把牵引绳丢到Hermione 手里，自顾自地走下去了。Sirius似乎还没放弃对着Snape吼叫的想法，姑娘差点就没拉住它向下跑的趋势。</p><p>“他这是什么意思？”</p><p>“我们可以继续带着Sirius去散步的意思。”Granger小姐牵着Sirius朝地面走去，两位男士目瞪口呆地立在原处。</p><p>“你是说！Snape在遛狗！不！遛Sirius！？”</p><p>很多事情都无法在意料中这可是人生哲理。</p><p>对Snape来说也一样。</p><p>比如当他给Sirius吃零食的时候——Sirius会一天到晚叫如果它没有得到自己想要的，Snape被迫去厨房给Sirius拿零食回来后，看着那双无比期待他手上物品的闪亮眼睛，Snape会很有一个冲动，要他转个圈怎么样。</p><p>当然这个想法一冒头就会被掐死。</p><p>也许养狗就是这样，所有的狗都一样，有时候Snape一边批改作业，一边听着大狗靠着他打盹的呼噜声，一边想到。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>囤积你热爱的书籍和可能没用但你喜欢的东西，一切物品都有熟悉的摆放位置，沙发的柔软度正好，枕头上是令人安心的味道，睡不着的时候可以翻身寻求慰藉。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>有人说过，有家人的地方才是家。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>上学的时候Sirius还不知道朋友是不是应该算作家人。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>但毫无疑问格里莫广场十二号里没有这样的东西。</em>
</p><p>----------------</p><p>不知不觉校长去爱尔兰半个月了还没回来，寥寥几封信告知行程却没有归期，于是地窖里持续升温着。</p><p>Sirius Black在一个有薄雾的清晨醒来，它哼唧了一下，呜呜地打着哈欠，然后将硕大的脑袋压到Snape胸口，继续闭着眼睛。男人迷迷糊糊地转动一下头，条件反射地伸手搭上胸口的重量，不自觉地在柔软的着陆点上摩挲两下，安静的空气中温柔的气味让大狗的鼻子抖动，它睁开眼，伸个惊天动床的懒腰，开始把Snape往床边挤。</p><p>一天总是这么懒洋洋开始。眼下，正是第三个星期的星期一。</p><p>每个星期一上午都是Severus去采购魔药原料和生活用品的日子，因为这一天不像双休日那样拥挤嘈杂而他正好没有课程，而Snape因为某个显著的正影响自己睡眠的原因两个星期没有出外采购了。</p><p>“噢。”他在跌到床下的前一秒醒来，让脚落在地上抵挡大狗的推挤，然后从床上坐起来，Sirius满足地跳下床，去拉扯他挂在墙上的外套，Snape冷眼看着黑狗和挂住衣领的钩子较劲，完全不知道身为冷酷传奇的嘴角在脱离大脑额叶控制。</p><p>当布料要被撕裂的前一秒，他接收黑狗的任务拿过衣服穿上，走去橱柜取出牛奶和咖啡豆开始准备早点虽然一个星期前他还满足于午餐前只喝咖啡的日子（这就解释了为什么Snape教授鲜少出现在城堡大厅的早餐时段）。</p><p>大狗的食盆里添加十分之一加仑的咖啡和十五分之二加仑的牛奶，Sirius嗅了嗅然后开始哒哒地喝，于是教授给自己的杯子里倒入多余的咖啡。不是说一开始他就这么做，直到两天前他才凭借多年魔药配置的经验掌握好这个配方，他除了怀疑Sirius Black是在找茬子欺负他以外就是有点钦佩Albus，老家伙养了这挑食鬼两个星期。</p><p>在看自己积累了两个星期的采购单的当口，黑狗正挨着他舔爪子发出黏腻的声音，Severus不自在地动动腿，得到大狗一个抬头作为反映。</p><p>或许是时候带着大家伙出去兜兜风了。</p><p>走在对角巷的小路上，Severus觉得过道比平时宽敞了不少，也许是因为行人都避着一头熊的缘故。在Malkin夫人长袍店补偿了曾经被撕毁的四条袍子后，他走向翻倒巷买不常用药材，然而就在他站在“Fick特品店”的门脸里不到三分钟后，一件不能容忍的事情就发生了。</p><p>只见一个裹得像火龙果的女人走进来，Snape无法察觉地往旁边挪了挪理所当然懒懒靠着他的Sirius Black也被迫往里挪了挪。“Angela？！”这个女人冲着门外大叫了一声，Snape继续往里挪了两步，然而他发现脚边一点重量也没有。</p><p>他诧异之余低头看到大狗在离自己半码的地方站着，眼睛死死盯着门口，尾巴摇得很低调不过的确实在兴奋地晃动。</p><p>“Sirius Black？”Severus怀疑地张嘴。</p><p>“哦原来您在这里Snape先生！”火龙果故作惊讶地喊到：“我之前没看到您，非常抱歉！”Snape拨冗假笑了一下作为回应，他的目光在Sirius和Sirius注视的地方来回扫视。很快，答案出现了。</p><p>一只穿着番茄般衣物的小贵宾出现在门口，Snape听到类似闹钟到点的声音，在自己脑袋里。</p><p>“别傻了Black！”男人低声地诅咒道，他几乎是下意识地握住魔杖。</p><p>紧接着发生的一切他简直不敢看，Sirius示好地压低身子去凑近番茄，而番茄刚看到Black的时候似乎有点畏惧不过很快就发挥出了小狗的嚣张秉性开始大声吠叫，继而Sirius可耻地往后退恨不能Snape腿后有个门似的。</p><p>火龙果象征性地摆着鲜红的手指甲，“Angela，Angela，嘘~哎呀哎呀Snape先生你的狗胆子怎么这么小啊~你看我们Angela还没有它十分之一大呢！”火龙果捂着嘴恶心地笑着，Snape发誓可以看见对方“珍珠白色的牙齿”。</p><p>番茄依旧狂吠，Sirius差点想要钻进Snape两腿中间去，这令院长大人觉得再多呆一秒钟都是个钻心咒事件。</p><p>*</p><p>“你真是——不负众望！”Severus将手在胸前交叉，冷笑着面对坐在面前的黑狗，地窖的火炉没有点燃，烛光昏暗闪烁。</p><p>黑狗的脑袋无所谓地扬着，那神情似乎不知道自己做了什么。</p><p>上午落荒而逃的耻辱Snape还记得清清楚楚——连原本要买的药材都没有拿齐全，在火龙果耻笑的神色和番茄意欲攻击的小丁牙下，众目睽睽之中扯着胆小狗逃跑了——简直是奇耻大辱！</p><p>“给我呆着。”斯莱特林院长冷酷地说，一语不发给自己倒了一杯茶坐去办公桌前批改作业，正眼也不瞧罪魁祸首一下。</p><p>大狗似乎没听懂，轻轻地跑过去靠着男人伏下，Snape不耐烦地用脚槡开它，不过很快它又会因为惯性倒回来。</p><p>揉了两次额头后Severus出去旅游两个星期的脾气终于回家了，“狗混蛋！滚开！”他用劲将贴着自己的家伙踢开，他可能这辈子都没有用腿做过这么大功率的事情。</p><p>黑狗的表情在昏暗中也看不清楚，大家伙的爪子在地板上划出声响掩盖了它喉咙里发出的声音。</p><p>但眼下，Snape正揉了揉酸疼的脖子，捏着眉间展开一张羊皮纸，开始写：</p><p>“亲爱的敬爱的可爱的Albus：你的该死的狗有了一个该死的新症状，怕狗。可能是家族遗传，胆小。</p><p>Ps，如果能完全解决掉这个该死的东西，将不胜感激。SS”</p><p>不过，就在他准备寄信之时，门口传来猫头鹰独特的抓挠声，他挥动魔杖打开门收到了校长的来信，字迹非常潦草混乱。</p><p>“Sev，爱尔兰的Moses你应该知道他，他预言最近会有可怕的事情发生，收到信后所有人不要出城堡，我在往回赶。AD”*</p><p>如此严肃的警告并不多见，副校长应该也收到相似的讯息，Severus出门去找Mcgonagall前，回身一道咒语将壁炉点燃，然而他在紧跟而来的火光中没有发现阻碍视线的存在。</p><p>“Sirius Black？”</p><p>门还开着，给校长送信的猫头鹰站在书桌上整理羽毛。</p><p>*</p><p>所有的教授都聚集在校长室，代理校长Minerva Mcgonagall和其他人一样坐在办公桌前面的椅子上，Hermione 揪着自己的发尾而Harry和Ron在Hagrid身边几乎被挡住。</p><p>Severus Snape站在门边低着头沉思。</p><p>“校园里没有，至少城堡周围的地方没有Sirius的踪影。”Mcgonagall教授简短地说，继而她指指正抓在Hermione 手中的羊皮纸，“预言确定了事情会发生在这个月，而这个月已经过去三分之二了。”</p><p>“我们应该不算在范围内！我们本来就不住在学校！我要去找Sirius！”Harry瞪了Snape一眼，“校长写信要我叫你回城堡的女士先生们，别让我再说一次。”副校长严厉地说。</p><p>“但是，”Hermione 尽可能的控制她自己：“就算是Moses的预言也不一定准的……”</p><p>一直冷冷站在一边Snape低沉的声音掠过每个人的头顶，“我出去巡视。”他对Mcgonagall说，“几个人一起组队去Severus，不要一个人！”但回应代理校长的只有袍子在地面拖曳的声音，很快就连这个也没有了。</p><p>“他现在一定很内疚。”Hagrid对Harry说，“可怜的Snape教授，哦可怜的Sirius。”</p><p>“我怎么觉得……”Ron用口型对Harry说完“他是故意的”这几个字，遭到了Hermione 的怒目而视，Harry沉默。</p><p>“我们必须尽快找到Sirius，Poppy和Hagrid一组，我和……”教授们站起来分派任务，这时Remus Lupin冲了进来：</p><p>“我看到Severus出城堡了！叫都叫不住！出了什么事？！”</p><p>*</p><p>如果死亡的起因是因为一只番茄狗，就是Sirius死了恐怕也会变成幽灵成天缠着自己找麻烦搅得不得安宁，想到自己的余生都会和一个蠢货牵扯不清让Severus打了一个冷战，就好象有幽灵穿过他的身体一样。</p><p>禁林沉寂，魔药教授不怎么在夜晚出城堡，因此他不知道这种寂静是不是一如往常。当他举着魔杖走到一个岔路口的时候，他犹豫了一下，最后选择了右边。</p><p>左边是回城堡的路，右边是去打人柳的路。</p><p>如果记忆球是对的，那么Sirius没有忘记任何事，它很有可能记得怎么通过打人柳去自己喜欢的地方。</p><p>他就像几年前进入那个隐秘的地道一样，走下了一道长长的黑暗的阶梯，腐朽的木板在脚下发出细微的残喘，魔杖尖端的光芒有些刺眼，当他推开那扇摇摇欲坠的门，他眯起眼睛，比起一开始已经很习惯说出这个单词了：“Sirius？”而回应他的是身后仿佛来自臭水沟的腐烂声音：“钻心剜骨。”</p><p>其他的教授可能已经找到了那个混蛋，可能它只是躲在了厨房的砧板下面吃饱睡着了，可能它躲在什么Potter才知道的地方看到教子就自己跑出来了……可能……</p><p>他不断地推测这些让自己不那么去注意火焰灼烧般的痛楚，对方的魔杖尖端并不是像之前黑魔王那样离得很远像绳子一样操纵着撕裂你的刀子，而是烙铁一样狠狠地钉在肉里刺在骨头上。</p><p>“哈哈鼻涕精~没想到有这一天吧鼻涕精~我也没有想到下来的会是你嘿嘿！”Peter又叫又笑。</p><p>Severus觉得他很难说明到底是钻心剜骨更让人难受还是这个家伙恶心的声音。</p><p>“黑魔王死也没有想到你会背叛他，哈，在他眼里你是那个可靠的人！哈！谁能想到！而我会是那个替他报仇的人！？谁能！”</p><p>人类刚开始被打的时候都会哭喊痛叫，但痛苦会渐渐麻痹，尤其是这种程度而已，战争结束才不到半年，还不至于让Severus Snape忘了那些惩罚，有温暖的东西在夜晚垫背也只是两个星期前开始的事情，这么短的时间更不可能让他，Snape，忘记几十年的噩梦。但是这只卑微的生物不知道那些，他以为踢走了Snape的魔杖就安全了，他以为用钻心剜骨就可靠了？</p><p>或许是的，如果Severus没有迷糊地听到某种声音的话，如果那声音不是恰好他有点熟悉，每天数次不给零食故意踩它的尾巴就能听到的话。</p><p>Sirius也在这里。</p><p>魔药教授咬紧的牙根在崩裂出破碎的声音，他痉挛的手指企图去抢走插在自己肋骨中间的魔杖，就在指尖碰到木棍的瞬间一记砸在脸上的重锤将他差点掀晕过去，长期的经验让他在这种情况下残留最后一线意识，他尝试着去判断之前呜咽声的来源而最后的模糊五感留给他的，是巨大的咆哮和尖叫还有什么东西被扯烂的混乱声音以及染满视线缝隙中的血色。</p><p>真正的预言……这辈子第二次和真正的预言打上交道了，这一次，总归又是他的错。</p><p>*</p><p>“你必须醒来了我的魔药教授，你留下的魔药已经用完了哦，Sirius可不能再等啦。”</p><p>如同宿醉一般的胃部不适感和头疼中，听到这么一句话可不是件令人愉快的事情，稍微一动就牵扯得全身都酸胀不已，再看到那一脸笑眯眯的白胡子老头，只让人希望能再昏睡过去。</p><p>“可怜的Sirius终于能拿到那枚属于他的梅林勋章啦，于是现在该有的都有了！这可真是一件值得庆幸的事情~”</p><p>Severus虚弱地从牙缝里不屑了一下，他的黑眼睛却无视了校长而在床周围扫视了一圈，除了空着的病床什么也没有。</p><p>“Potter先生和 Weasley先生带他散步去了，刚离开，你睡得很好。”老人的蓝眼睛暧昧地眨了眨，笑道。</p><p>嗤一声，Severus颇为不耐地闭上眼睛，病房里安静了好一会，终于病号睁眼道：</p><p>“解释一下吧！请！”</p><p>“哦，我很乐意亲爱的，首先，那个预言是这样的，”校长慢腾腾掏出一张羊皮纸：</p><p>“悲鸣回响在空旷的野地，逃出黑暗的人面临选择，长久的仇恨终在一朔望内画上句号*。</p><p>“——顺便一说，你收留Sirius的第一天是个满月日，Severus。</p><p>“你昏了两天，Peter的尸体几乎无法辨认要不是他那少了一根指头的手，你信里说Sirius胆小?”校长一面自言自语般做着手势一面吃不知谁送来的慰问品，Snape打赌是Hagrid和Lupin，他看到了校长膝盖上的巧克力包装袋和皱巴巴的盒子里面露出半块岩皮饼。</p><p>那家伙的确是胆小，但……</p><p>“哦好了亲爱的我给你留了两块巧克力不用那么瞪我，瞧，Sirius回来了我也该走了~休息一晚我们明天再谈。”</p><p>只听见门被无声地挤开，Sirius安静得就像流水一样从门缝里滑进来，当看到校长站起来，黑狗以迅雷不及掩耳之势冲上床，快得魔药教授都没来得及反应要找魔杖花瓶什么的，就只感到一条湿漉漉的大舌头在自己脸上涂了满脸口水。</p><p>“嘿！Sirius！你踩着Snape教授了快下来！”赶上来的Hagrid一副惊恐的样子，“没踩着我……”Snape艰难地动动嘴皮实在没机会说出下半句话：“因为这混蛋整个肚子都压着我！”他觉得有口水流到嘴里去了！恶心！！</p><p>哦，Harry 和Ron还有Hermione 站在一边都有点尴尬，且说Ron脸上那是尴尬而不是作呕罢，Sirius在舔Snape！舔油腻腻的Snape！！不过紧跟着他们就觉得Sirius一定是故意恶心Snape的，它几乎要把Snape整个头都吃下去了！</p><p>Albus笑：“Sirius是个好样的孩子干得好，我说了他很乖的吧，”拍拍还在努力奋斗的狗狗，“Granger小姐关于之前你询问的事情我想可以回答你，Potter先生 Weasley先生你们大概是时候回傲罗指挥部了。”</p><p>不一会，Hagrid也因为有事走了，只剩下Sirius趴在Snape冒着掉下床的危险被迫让给它的一边床铺上，倚着他。</p><p>十月末尾的英国梧桐在风中摇曳，下午温暖的橙色阳光混合着甜亮的明黄，Snape的手掌被一只巨大的爪子覆盖着，粗糙的肉垫和柔软的毛发形成了鲜明的对比，但都带有能使人昏昏欲睡的温度，Severus再一次沉沉睡去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>不知道别的男人是怎么想的，Sirius曾经觉得朋友是这个世界上最值得珍惜的存在，然而当他看到James从Lily手里接过小Harry用胡渣逗得儿子咯咯直笑的时候，他坦然接受了自己的想法是不全对的。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>后来，在阿兹卡班的头三年，他在希望和绝望间挣扎的时候偶尔会想，当初要是没有管Lupin那么多自尊而把金库的钥匙给了他就好了，至少Remus需要那个。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>而他需要的没人能给。</em>
</p><p>----------------</p><p>校长室总是拥挤的，不说那些零零碎碎的小玩意儿和墙上的校长们，这里总是受人们欢迎。</p><p>Bud，Dumbledore用魔杖在空中划了这个单词，Sirius趴Severus腿边。“蓓蕾，美丽的词，这个咒语源自爱尔兰，最邪恶的黑魔法之一。”</p><p>“我听说过，所以？”蛇院院长不耐烦地接口。</p><p>“最邪恶的咒语需要最强大的魔法解除。”校长接口。</p><p>“这是校长得到的解咒提示。好像还没有哪种咒语能比Harry身上的保护咒更强大的了，就连阿瓦达索命咒也不能。”Hermione 紧跟着娓娓道来，校长赞许地看着年轻的姑娘。</p><p>Snape教授打断：“所以？”</p><p>“所以，如果有亲人的血对Sirius做一个保护终生的盟誓就说不定能够救他了！七年级的时候黑魔法防御课提到的，终生保护的盟誓是利用亲人的血缘加强保护咒语来抵消负面魔法的侵袭，Harry你血液里的魔法是属于同种的只是更加隐秘。”</p><p>“我七年级的时候没有学到这个！”Harry高兴地嘀咕，Ron赞同地点头：“绝对又是课程参考书籍。”</p><p>“答案就在身边，这的确是经典名言。”Dumbledore总结。</p><p>“但是现在有一个问题，Sirius还有亲人吗？哦不，Malfoy！”Ron惊叫，Hermione 扬起眉毛好像这根本不值得这样，“Malfoy夫人准确的说是，当然Tonks的妈妈也能。”女孩白了好友一眼，后者松了一口气。“越直系的越好，不过显然Sirius没有选择了。”副校长第一次说话。</p><p>“不能对一条狗立盟誓吧如果我没记错。”Snape半晌后终于回应了这个结论。</p><p>一瞬间房间里安静下来。</p><p>“所以我们需要你的魔药让Sirius重新找回人类该有的东西，Severus。”校长盯着魔药教授的眼睛，良久，目光才下移到趴着的黑狗身上。</p><p>“我怀疑他有没有这种东西。”冷冷地吐槽后，魔药大师才在其他人的瞪视下回答：“我不能保证当他回复成人以后不会马上去见梅林。”他直视校长面无表情。</p><p>“我们只能赌一把。”透过镜片，蔚蓝的眼睛没有一丝老人应有的浑浊，只是明明清透的色彩却锋利得要将人的灵魂剖开了去。</p><p>“明白了。”Severus沉了下头然后站起来，大狗窜起来仰起头看他。</p><p>“校长回来了，任务移交。”就像在对谁汇报一样魔药教授说完拿出魔杖，一条绳子将狗脖子栓在了书桌腿上，不顾黑狗的吠叫，魔药教授大步离开了校长室。</p><p>关上门的那一瞬间，Snape以为自己听见有人说话，那声音听起来像是一个很熟悉的人用不熟悉的语调在身后喊道：</p><p>【嘿，我还在这呢！】</p><p>真是疯了，他对自己说。</p><p>*</p><p>“Sirius？是住校长室还是地窖？”Albus笑呵呵地问它。</p><p>“教授……他又听不懂……”Harry无语，有时候真不懂Dumbledore的想法，古怪的老头。</p><p>“呵呵，来，左边是你最喜欢的咬咬胶，右边是Severus给你的记忆球，你选一个。”校长伸出两只手，摊在Sirius的两侧，“选了哪个你就去哪里！来你们做个见证！都过来都过来~”</p><p>没来得及离开的副校长和Hagrid都被招呼了过来，一脸无法忍受样子的还有Harry三人组。</p><p>“选哪个？Sirius？”</p><p>大狗歪着头的样子似乎真的在思考，“他好像真的在想诶！”Ron这句话一说出来立马被Hermione 瞪了一眼，“Snape教授的魔药通常很完美。”女士说。</p><p>只见Sirius眨巴眨巴眼睛似乎在搞清楚情况，然后毫不犹豫地张嘴咬住记忆球，让它咕噜噜掉到地上以后就开始玩扑抓游戏看都没有看咬咬胶一眼。</p><p>“哦……”Albus笑着抬头，“都看见了？Minerva你也看见了吧？”</p><p>格兰芬多院长不可思议地瞪大了眼睛，被问到以后不自然地点了一下头：“是这样。”</p><p>于是，Harry也在目瞪口呆中被分派了将狗狗送到地窖的任务，由Mcgonagall教授陪同前往。</p><p>待大家都出去以后，Hermione 脸上挂着万事通专用微笑看着Dumbledore，后者端了一杯柠檬奶茶递过来，微笑着。</p><p>“看来你对咬咬胶的口味很熟悉呢Granger小姐你养过狗吗？”</p><p>*</p><p>对于大狗重新在地窖奔来跑去这一事实，Severus只有无言以对，副校长严肃地用她人格担保：“Sirius的确选择了你，虽然现在他是狗但我们必须尊重他的选择，麻烦你了Severus。”</p><p>不是怀疑Mcgonagall的信用，而是那个老头的品行有问题啊Minerva你被耍了这么多年了居然一点觉悟也没有。魔药教授抚着头上的青筋，感到Sirius在拿自己的鞋子磨牙，他抖了抖脚，那混蛋就干脆一口咬住自己的腿，虽然那不痛，不过他已经感觉到口水浸湿了布料……</p><p>搞什么鬼！脏兮兮的混蛋！！</p><p>接下来的日子，Snape深切地发觉到Sirius在报复他，或者说是喜欢一边折磨Severus Snape一边自虐——这大家伙经常前腿一扬就搭在Snape肩膀上来一个口水吻恶心了Snape以后再噗噗地打喷嚏，虽然他不是很理解这大肉块为什么这样，但鉴于他也是第一次了解当床不属于自己一个人，那种由抗拒渐渐转变为“只是无所谓”的莫名思维，他也就容忍了Sirius Black的各种奇怪嗜好和它那条柔软的舌头。</p><p>不过早餐一次又一次地打翻，洒得整个地窖都是口水和狗毛，早上会在自己身上跳来跳去——你想想有多重！！Snape就由衷恼怒，然而另一面他却又感到这很正常，就好像他觉得Sirius反应会这么大是应该的，因为自己曾经想要将他退还给校长，被抛弃是什么滋味Severus心里很清楚，于是他也就不自觉地默许了几天来Sirius的疯狂举动。</p><p>而且现在他掐死“让他打个滚怎么样”的行动越来越迟缓了。</p><p>Severus一面纵容着自己和Sirius，一面谴责自己的纵容，他每一分钟都比上分钟焦躁，甚至批改作业都不能静下心来，为什么该死的Sirius不是原来的那个Sirius，或者说为什么自己对Sirius的态度不能一成不变呢操梅林的婊子，他诅咒着，直到感觉熟悉的温度像往常那样贴合着大腿上来，硕大的狗脑袋如同毯子一样将膝盖捂得严严实实，他低头，蓝灰色的眼睛好奇地看着自己，Snape再一次听到理应没有别人的地窖里传来声音：</p><p>【你怎么了不舒服？】</p><p>不，这一定是什么魔药的后遗症。</p><p>Severus疲惫地闭上眼睛，他一直都自己试药，一定是用药过度了。Sirius不会说话也不可能说话，毕竟那是Black，Black不会对他说除了“鼻涕精你这个杂种怎么还活着？”以外的问句。</p><p>然而说服了自己后，Snape睁开眼依旧看见的是那双状似担忧的圆眼睛，说是蓝但仔细看其实瞳孔周围有点偏灰色，所以才导致这种颜色也会显得柔和么，Sirius近几天越来越虚弱了，就连出去散步也开始力不从心，他们已经有两天没有爬走廊上的窗子了，Severus不知道是应该庆幸还是……“呜？”对方喉咙里咕噜一声，自己的腿也能感受到声带共振的效果。</p><p>不用说话也能知道对方的意思，就是这个感觉？</p><p>“没事。”</p><p>几乎是脱口而出的“回答”让Snape心脏一沉，他条件反射地伸手抓住手臂那个固定的地方。</p><p>他从来都是清醒的，知道自己在干什么，知道自己要干什么，即使是被迫，他也知道自己为什么会被这样，他向来善于保全自己，在激流洪水中谨慎地操纵自己的方向，他一直都得心应手。</p><p>然而这种明知危险却无法止步，如同往泥潭深处迈进的恐慌让Snape无法应对。</p><p>这究竟是什么，Severus想要明白，但是他内心似乎又并不是真的渴望答案。</p><p>毕竟，让“真正的Sirius Black”回来的魔药已经快做好了。</p><p>*</p><p>再过一天，Sirius来地窖就满一个月，这天正是校长室例行的工作会议。</p><p>“虽然我无意催你，Severus，不过我想你知道今晚最好。”会议结束后校长在他出门前补上一句。</p><p>有时候Snape会思考Dumbledore是怎么掌握那个度的，让你觉得他没有你想象中那么伟大和比你想象的还要伟大其实是完全相反的概念不是吗。微妙的平衡。</p><p>视线放开，校长室外的走廊不远可以看见草地和湖面，也就可以看到很多的学生，他以前始终无法明白别的教授是怎么忍受这些狗崽子的，而现在那些小家伙正在和一头大家伙一起奔跑玩耍。</p><p>他就这么看着，就像很久以前看着Lily和她的朋友们一样。</p><p>回到地窖，他在Sirius碗里兑了恢复原样的魔药。</p><p>*</p><p>又是一天早晨。</p><p>Severus在一阵混乱的犬吠中醒来，当他睁开眼就看到了Sirius正在他上方露着锋利的牙齿目光凶狠。</p><p>那是多么熟悉。</p><p>Severus一瞬间就清醒了。</p><p>吸一口气，不露声色地吐出，“你要是想活命就让开死狗。”</p><p>他拿出魔杖打算念出咒语，可他迟疑了，来到壁炉前面，点燃了炉火撒了一把药粉在火里。</p><p>“Albus，你需要过来一下。”</p><p>这一切就像写好剧本并且被NG了很多次一样被魔药教授做得行云流水一点也没有停顿，如果说掏魔杖的停顿本身也是计划好的话。</p><p>“欢迎来到地窖，Black。”</p><p>Severus冷冷地说，大黑狗站在角落，喉咙里发出低吼。</p><p>走廊传来倍数的脚步声。当霍格沃兹的校长副校长走进来的时候，Sirius缓缓踱步到他们面前蹲坐下，那姿态就像一匹未被驯服的狼。</p><p>“你好Sirius。”</p><p>校长赞许地对魔药教授点头，Minerva惊讶了一下，然后像是确认这一讯息似的：“Sirius？”</p><p>黑狗冲副校长的方向叫了一声。</p><p>“好极了Sirius！”半巨人是最后一个走进地窖的，他惊喜地大叫，跑过去搂住了大家伙揉着他的头，黑狗用脑袋蹭蹭Hagrid的手回应。“我已经通知了Andromeda，她马上就到。一切也早就准备好了，现在Sirius你需要认真听我说明，能听懂就表示一下，鉴于你当狗实在有一阵子了。”校长直道主题，Sirius朝前走了两步坐在校长的正对面仰起头非常认真地注视对方。</p><p>“很好，你中的黑魔法会让你的血脱离身体的控制，往外流的同时你会看到它慢慢地变成黑色，最后，它们会像花瓣一样把你包裹起来。”</p><p>汪。</p><p>“Severus的魔药让你以动物形态延缓了这个过程，现在我们找到了解咒。”正在说话间，一个高个子的棕发女人在Minerva的带领下走进地窖，她们身后跟着Tonks和Lupin，Sirius转头看到，叫了一声，“你好Sirius，Albus。”Andromeda对校长点点头。</p><p>Andromeda的眉眼间依稀有Sirius的轮廓痕迹，Severus也对她点头示意了下，毕竟是堂姐弟，长的有点神似或者形似都是应该的。</p><p>“通过你堂姐的血，她会对你使用生命盟誓，在你的有生之年都会受到亲人的保护，这也许能对付你身上的黑魔法，但是，”校长暂停了一小会儿，目光在摇曳的火光中显得有些扑朔迷离，“但是，Sirius你知道这个盟誓需要你回复成人的样子。”</p><p>“你也知道，如果你变成人，这将近一个月来积累在你身体里的黑魔法就完全不受控制了，你可能会马上死掉。”</p><p>马上死掉，是指时间就像倒流回一个月前的大不列颠北部森林外的那个早晨，Sirius刚被咒语击中，血液流出，渐渐的变化颜色，当血完全变黑……当一切都无法挽回的时候，他会死去。</p><p>“那么，你需要？”校长偏了偏头，Sirius朝那方向看去，Potter也不知道什么时候来的，男孩——对Sirius来说这始终是个孩子的17岁教子抱紧了它的脖子，用不知道哪来的自信轻声说：“会好的，Sirius你会好的，会好的。” Weasley和Granger也加入进来，他们抱做一团，空气中有了些微的水汽，分开时三个年轻人的眼睛都泛红着，但Potter脸上并无泪光，他只是咬紧牙根，抓紧的拳头上依稀能看出男人的力度。</p><p>“不要让我后悔曾经放过了Peter，Sirius，我会恨你让我一辈子后悔的！”最后，他从牙缝里狠狠地挤出几句话，便转身站在朋友们身边。</p><p>Severus木然地看着这一切，他转头，壁炉的火光红得可怕。</p><p>【该死的鼻涕精你看哪里呢我在这里！】</p><p>为什么又是这声音，为什么还会有？Severus瞪大了眼睛正对Sirius的注视，这似乎令后者十分满意，它对Andromeda点点头，Andromeda Tonks便开始倒数。她手中的魔杖射出一道光正打在Sirius身上，以前在尖叫棚屋Sirius和Lupin也是这样让Peter Pettigrew变回了原形。</p><p>Severus看着，黑狗的身躯在变化，它的皮毛被撑开……身体变得修长……它的头渐渐变成一个男人该有的样子，眼睛变得深邃……鼻子变得直挺……这才是Black，Severus一眨也不眨地看着，霍格沃兹的这一个月让他找回了一点当年的模样，头发干净，裸露的消瘦身躯在火光下居然折射出男人肌理的柔光。</p><p>Andromeda在他身体上方割破了自己的手，鲜血洒到Sirius弓起的脊背上顺着肋骨的线条向下滑去。弗勒斯不知不觉地屏住了呼吸，顺着血滴，他完全无法转移视线，直到这一时刻，他似乎才明白了为什么年轻的时候女学生们总是愿意在课前课间课后讨论Sirius Black和他的头发眼睛身材，为什么无论男女都喜欢他——</p><p>“请保护我一脉相承的堂弟，Sirius Black，不受黑暗的侵袭，避免邪恶的侵扰，我以我们同源的血脉发誓爱他……”</p><p>“快躲开！”Dumbledore突然大叫道，Sirius蜷在地板上发出痛苦的嘶吼，只见流到他身上的血有些发黑，而这黑色竟然顺着血液上溯！Andromeda惊魂未定连退到墙边。</p><p>“盟誓完成了吗？！”</p><p>Severus听到Andromeda的声音，却又似乎像是Sirius说出来的一般，而恍惚间难道不是出自他自己的口吗。</p><p>【我不想死……Severus我不想死】</p><p>被切断而停顿在空中的血并没有回落，也不知是谁发出了绝望的喊叫，Sirius的手及其不自然地曲折在胸口，就像麻瓜们口中的中风一样抖动得如同一个癫狂病发的人，只是他嘴角溢出的不是白沫而是鲜血，正在逐渐变黑的液体。</p><p>Severus感到地板在倾斜。</p><p>“回想快乐的事情！Sirius！！回想幸福的事情！！”Dumbledore对他曾经的学生喊道，一遍又一遍。</p><p>Sirius的惨叫渐渐降低，就像凝固了一般深红的液体开始在空中聚集，也染红了Severus的双眼。一片深红的血色，那颜色就像一个星期前尖叫棚屋那晚一样……</p><p>那血形成的花朵就像自己曾经预想过的那样……</p><p>Severus感觉整个世界只余下他和Black两个人。</p><p>“你这个懦夫！！清醒！！”他冲上去挥手想要将血从空中打落下来，没用。</p><p>鲜血浸湿Severus的衣服，但他却觉得在被火焰舔舐，每一滴逐渐漆黑的血都像是具有腐蚀性的毒液一般，深深融进皮肤里，渗入骨头里。</p><p>“……阿瓦达……”Sirius牙根咬得死紧，紧闭的双目痉挛的四肢透露出他的痛苦，即便如此，他还是在牙缝里挤出字来，“……用……”</p><p>“你休想！！你这个混蛋杂种狗！你不是很快乐吗！想啊！”Severus使劲拍打Sirius的脸，血在他们之间啪啪地拍出响声，Sirius的眼睛睁开一丝缝隙，他的手突然以巨大的力道揪住了魔药教师的衣领：“给我魔杖或者杀了我！！我不许这种他妈的黑魔法——”痛苦阻止了接下去的话，但Sirius没有再闭上眼睛，他凝视Snape，就像用上了剩下的所有生命。</p><p>Severus沉默了，他松开抓着Sirius的手，血淋淋的手指几乎抓不稳魔杖，这是他第一次拿着魔杖颤抖，有生以来第一次。</p><p>Sirius还在等着他，那双眼睛现在看起来与他是狗的时候一样。那是什么，是厌恶吗？还是信任？信任自己一定会杀了他？</p><p>太可笑了，太可笑了，Severus不禁笑起来，还有什么比这更可笑的？到头来，所有人都喜欢的Sirius Black，却要指望一个不被所有人喜欢的Severus Snape？</p><p>想死？</p><p>Severus将魔杖抵在Sirius的胸口，他感到喉头有什么堵在那里，他艰难地张嘴——</p><p>Sirius推开了他，一只手抓着他的魔杖另一只手推开了他。渐渐远去的脸庞上那眼神一直就没有变过，墨色染污的嘴角微微上勾，看上去邪魅又诡异。</p><p>【你以为我需要别人动手？我不是懦夫，鼻涕精…我…】</p><p>Snape仰面倒在地上，他挣扎着想要站起来，但脚底的血打着滑，他一次又一次被砸在地面。骨头上传来的锥心刺痛却无比遥远。</p><p>他又听见熟悉的声音熟悉的单词和刚开始熟悉的语调。</p><p>【再见Sevrus……】</p><p> </p><p>一切回归宁静，Severus抬起手，手上是黑色的液体。</p><p>这个混蛋……</p><p>他遮住眼睛。</p><p>天亮了。</p><p>*</p><p>这也不是他第一次在医务室醒来。</p><p>“哦Severus醒来了，”Pomfrey夫人敏锐地走过来：“你喝了太强烈的预言魔药，Severus！导致过长时间昏睡不醒，还是Sirius通知的我们，连他都很担心你。”</p><p>“谢谢。”Snape漠然道，掀开被单坐起来。</p><p>梦。预言的梦。</p><p>“Severus，”Dumbledore走进来脸上全无笑意：“就在你昏睡不醒的时候，Sirius也完全不能动了，你知不知道他能打开地窖的门？我看到他的时候非常惊讶。”</p><p>“毫无头绪，仪式什么时候？”</p><p>“今天晚上，满月会增强魔法的效力，越快越好，Sirius的样子甚至不能撑到晚上。”校长看着他，“Severus，你有……”</p><p>“什么也没有。”打断校长的话，魔药教授整理好衣物起身，“那么，我就不去探望可怜的Black先生了。”</p><p>“Severus，预言魔药的准确性你很清楚，即使是你调制的。它可能会按照你的想法去编排未来，我相信你比我明白。”身后校长淡淡说。</p><p>是的他明白，正因为如此，他似乎真的明白了什么，因为他想要的就是“真实的未来”。</p><p>离开时，他偏了一下头，只见病房如两个星期前一样正值悠闲的下午，白色的被单上阳光如水波一样荡漾，但冰冷的感觉从手指尖蔓延到全身，Severus扭头走了出去。</p><p>*</p><p>一小时后，魔法部战后遗留问题部门关押室接待了一位来宾，这个男人戴着斗篷，又高又瘦，直接出示了文件要求审问一个月前在埋伏中被逮捕的食死徒。</p><p>“十分钟，先生。”守卫关上门。</p><p>来者揭下帽子，露出弯曲的鼻梁和蓝眼睛。</p><p>“嘿嘿，我还说是谁可以进牢房里来，原来是大名鼎鼎的Dumbledore！”囚犯神经质地咧嘴，虽然口气满不在乎但还是往墙角缩了一些。</p><p>“我不是来废话的Travers，一个月前在树林的埋伏是谁组织的？”校长朝前逼近。</p><p>“嘿，这件事我已经说了很多遍了！是Peter！Peter Pettigrew！他找到我们说可以搞定Sirius Black！！”犯人的锁链哗啦作响。</p><p>“哼他要有这个本事就怪了，第一道咒语是谁的？”老人又往前一步。</p><p>“当然是Peter！还能是谁！看到老朋友他激动得不得了！我早就说过了！”脏污的男人在有限的范围内躲闪着校长的目光，Albus Dumbledore的威慑力可见一斑。</p><p>“那个咒语是Bud？B、U、D？”校长几乎是面对面将罪犯逼到了走投无路的境地，对方的锁链响得愈发厉害了：“是！是！我都招了的！”</p><p>“如果你说的是实话为什么你抖得这么厉害？”Dumbledore冷笑，“我知道你们的小把戏Travers，”说着，校长突然抽出一只手捏住了囚犯的下巴飞快将什么倒进了Travers的嘴里——“咳！咳！什么……”</p><p>“别浪费了很难制作的。”校长迅速退开，栏杆外的守卫回头看了一下又转过去了。</p><p>“现在回答我的问题，第一道咒语是谁的。”</p><p>“是Peter……”Travers快速回答。</p><p>“什么咒语。”</p><p>“Moonise……”</p><p>校长愣了一下，接着问：“……Black死了对你们有什么好处？”</p><p>“嘿嘿他死不死无所谓嘿嘿主要是救世主Potter会失去理智嘿嘿那毛小子要跑出傲罗们的保护圈才有机会杀了他哈哈……中了这个咒语就算第一个满月没死第二个满月出来也必死无疑，Bud是传说中的咒语嘿嘿你们肯定要花很多时间去找解咒哈哈哈！就算你们找到了也来不及救可爱的狗狗啦！嘿嘿Bella那家伙疯掉了要报仇什么精彩的办法都想得出来！哈哈哈哈哈！！”Travers疯了一般大笑起来，引得守卫来开门。</p><p>“时间到了先生。”</p><p>“下地狱去吧。”锋利的蓝眼睛直直看进Travers疯狂的双眼，重新戴上兜帽，“老校长”脚步如飞迅速地离开了。</p><p>*</p><p>霍格沃兹里教授们都坐在校长室里，Tonks的妈妈Andromeda也早已抵达，Harry他们和Pomfrey夫人一起守着教父，Sirius躺着，呼吸声不很均匀。</p><p>不一会Lupin开门进来，他左右看了一番：“Severus呢？我来拿今晚的狼毒药剂，但地窖没人。”</p><p>“可是他刚醒来没多久？”Mcgonagall四下看看，“校长可能知道，但他去了医务室后就没有回来了。”</p><p>“这可怎么办！”Lupin焦急地看着Sirius，“本来我今晚就帮不上忙，要是……”</p><p>大狗的脑袋抬了一下，Lupin摸摸自己的好友，叹了口气。</p><p>“我去尖叫棚屋，如果天黑之前Severus还没有回来，你们就别管我了，我熟悉那里就呆一晚上应该不会有事。”说完Lupin就离开了，这时候离天黑大约还有两个小时，</p><p>而此时的魔法部关押室却并不安静，看守奇怪地看了一眼来者，“您……”他欲言又止，或许这些伟大的巫师都有些奇特的行为模式吧。</p><p>“有什么问题？”来者斗篷下的声音苍老和蔼。</p><p>看守打开门礼貌地让来人进去，心想自己一天能见到这位传奇巫师两次也是幸运。</p><p>*</p><p>天边有一颗小小的月亮，Severus将刚找到的最后一味材料添进坩埚里，随着时间一分一秒过去，即使他知道自己能成功酿制出Moonise的解药，但还是希望能有转换时间的强大魔法，这种奢侈的多余的愿望梅林是不会理睬的但是他还是十几年来难得一次想了。</p><p>他太满足于魔药熬制的结果，以至于没有听到身后传来的鬼祟脚步，以至于在被钻心剜骨的时候他还记得要藏起解药，趁着还能抓紧魔杖放出守护神。</p><p>看到那一抹银光跑远，他闭上眼睛。</p><p>似乎跟着黑魔头混过的人都很喜欢这个不可饶恕咒，仅次于索命咒，他们喜欢听别人尖叫，但很可惜Snape从来不尖叫。</p><p>“Severus我的老朋友，你还是这么硬骨头，也不知道我的堂弟现在怎么样了，听说最近都是你在遛他？兴致真好，你什么时候开始养狗了呢我亲爱的？”</p><p>Bella喜欢和黑魔头一样一边说话一边用魔杖指着你，就好象这样别人就一定要听他说话一样。“还是不吭声呢，啧啧Sev你这是何苦，哟你还有力气爬呢，想去哪？那不是打人柳嘛……通向尖叫棚屋？”Severus挣扎中看到她手中的地图，活点地图。</p><p>“听说你以前差点在尖叫棚屋被咬死？现在Lupin在里面，想不想去看看老朋友？你说要是你被狼人咬死了那该死的Potter会不会过来？哎呀你还是不够要是我那可爱的堂弟就好了！”这女人，话真多。Severus意识迷糊。难怪Sirius不喜欢她，哈。</p><p>破烂的尖叫棚屋顶，月亮的辉光从漏洞钻进来。</p><p>老是这个地方，二十多年前是这里让他第一次尝到恐惧的滋味，两个星期前也是这里让二十几年的债务就这样被那个混蛋给偿还了。现在还是这里，就好像他这辈子和犬科动物有仇一样。这一次，他不能动弹只能任由女巫把他扔到狼人脚下，远远地他能听到女人在地道外嚣张地大笑。</p><p>虽然来了三次了，但这是第一次看到Lupin露出这么惊恐的表情，狼人变身，似乎很痛苦，那牙齿似乎很尖利，当然了被咬到应该会死得很快。</p><p>不知道被藏起来的解药找到了没有。</p><p>一声巨大的吼叫传来，Severus条件反射地闭上眼睛，当然，他没觉得有牙齿撕裂自己的喉咙和任何地方。</p><p>他睁开眼睛，看到一大块黑色的阴影跟那个女人缠在一起从楼梯上滚下来。</p><p>“Sirius！？”Severus瞪大眼睛，为什么他在这里他有没有去拿解药！？</p><p>紧跟着他眼睁睁看着大狗被摔倒了房间的另一边。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>如果你还有三天生命，你会做什么？Remus从书本里抬起头来询问身边的三个好友。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>向Lily告白！在月下约会！握着她柔软的手……</em>
</p><p>
  <em>够了James你真恶心，Sirius夸张地咧嘴大笑，我嘛，我要做之前没做过的事情！所有事！</em>
</p><p>
  <em>你跑题了Pad</em>
  <em>foot</em>
  <em>，是三天！不是三十年！</em>
</p><p>
  <em>那……三十天？只要三十天就够啦。</em>
</p><p>----------------</p><p>Sirius停下，他感到面前的东西都在摇晃，他依稀记得刚才害自己差点摔一跤的抽痛已经消失，甩甩头，很快灰色的草地出现在面前，植物中间有一双黑鞋子，他认得这玩意儿的主人，抬头Sirius就找到了对方，鼻涕精。</p><p>“玩够了？那么到此为止。”那个人转身离去，Sirius的脑海里转来转去的画面表示刚才自己和鼻涕精玩耍来着，再甩甩头，他想起嘴里衔着的是记忆球，不能闭嘴导致口水粘糊糊往下掉，Sirius沉默了一会，他觉得自己有点糊涂，他在地窖过了一晚？他可以为此去申请梅林一级勋章吗？</p><p>他很想用爪子掐自己一下但因难度系数太大而作罢，总之，先去找Dumbledore再说！他一边整理着这一天来的记忆一边飞快朝校长室跑去，幸好，他记得自己现在不能变成人，而身体深处那种缓慢的不适感让Sirius很不舒服，就好似有根棍子在腹部捅来捅去。</p><p>如果没记错，他不是应该失去人类的意识当一条好狗吗？Sirius也没有漏掉几天前鼻涕精抓着自己的嘴灌下那所谓“完美无缺的魔药”的画面，Snape的魔药失效，这大概可以进魔法部神秘事件档案首页。</p><p>那么昨晚自己和Snape睡在壁炉前相依偎的画面大概能把Voldemort 恶心死？而且一点也不傻的他记得Snape油腻腻的杂种放弃睡床的原因。</p><p>天色暗下去，Sirius感到血液开始变冷，校长室没有人而他说不出口令。</p><p>“Black。”</p><p>Sirius迷糊地听到有人叫自己，但是由于他一直以来就不喜欢祖上赐予的尊贵姓氏而得以继续装睡。</p><p>“你大可以一直等着，那老头回来一定会帮你收尸。”</p><p>Sirius觉得很冷，冷得他能感受到站在几步远的鼻涕精身上散发出来的热气。就像水波般的能量，一下一下拍打他的皮毛，让他情不自禁想要向中心靠近。</p><p>打住，Sirius Black你要冷静，那是鼻涕精，吃了会拉肚子的。</p><p>但是鼻涕精很温暖，Sirius想，昨晚很温暖，而我现在很冷。</p><p>他一个劲自说自话，直到Hagrid粗糙的大手摸他的毛扯着皮一起生疼，Fang*怎么能忍受这个家伙？至少我的毛对鼻涕精来说没有用处或许我能向他靠拢一点？用增加精神折磨来逃避Hagrid的肉体折磨？</p><p>但去地窖，这的确是，值得深刻思考的问题。如果用三十年来惯性的思考模式回答的话：“地窖？谁知道那里面有没有一屋大鼻子蝙蝠！”</p><p>然而Sirius知道地窖没有蝙蝠。</p><p>于是他摇晃着站起来跟着Hagrid走了，抬不起腿不是他的主观意愿，他哆嗦得厉害。</p><p>随着夜空加深颜色，Sirius终于躺在了地窖的壁炉前，但是奇特的冰凉感觉并没有消失，他依旧觉得寒冷，只恨不得能将自己塞进火堆里去。</p><p>这时候要能像昨晚那样趴在鼻涕精身上不知道会不会好点。</p><p>他就连被这种想法吓死的力气都没有了。</p><p>每一分每一秒都是那么难熬，Sirius开始用浆糊般的思考能力考虑现在变身成人会不会死得痛快一点。</p><p>他知道自己嗅到了某种气味的靠近，紧接着他腿上传来一下刺痛，就像在一片泥沼中扔了一块石头扑通一声他觉得全身的疼痛都朝那一点集中过去，他觉得舒服多了，至少有个地方给他去瞪，他瞪着自己的腿，上面有根管子，管子的另一头是鼻涕精的手臂，唔多白多瘦的手臂啊一口就能咬断，舔舔嘴巴，Sirius被自己要去咬一口鼻涕精的手臂这个想法吓到了，他咬到了舌头。</p><p>呸呸，但是这个管子是黄色的，谁能告诉他为什么该死的这是黄色？他变成狗时间不短，他知道色盲视角的颜色差异。他感觉到温度从腿上蔓延开来，或许就是这个驱散了黑色的冰霜，Sirius的头重重撞上地板，他觉得这个世界也太不真实了一点，比阿兹卡班还变态。</p><p>鼻涕精居然给他输血？</p><p>那一定是因为鼻涕精自己也快死了，他的血有毒。或者鼻涕精疯了。</p><p>然而周身都开始温暖，Sirius有点昏昏欲睡，他自暴自弃想咬舌自尽算了，身体里流着鼻涕精的血这件事要是被James知道了，老伙计的下巴可能会拉得比鼻涕精的鼻涕还长。</p><p>能不能装死？</p><p>或许可以装作昏了过去，这样就能在将来避免被问到“你为什么不反抗”这类的问题……反抗？反抗鼻涕精的血导致再次坠入冰窖？</p><p>这，的确很有诱惑力。</p><p>别傻了Sirius你又开始犯犬科动物的毛病。</p><p>管子被抽走了，Sirius偷偷地瞄鼻涕精，刚好看到对方苍白的脸，男人不甚稳定地走到沙发前坐下，看也没有看Sirius一眼，他撸起的袖子也已经放下，黑色的油腻头发垂下来遮住了他的脸，Sirius定定地看了会，又迅速倒到地板上，眼睛会瞎了的会烂掉的！</p><p>够了。</p><p>Sirius想，别耍幼稚了，你老大不小了，现在被鼻涕精救了一命，当然是被迫的，那也是无可奈何的事情，就让这件事过去吧，嗯以后就当没有发生过往事不要再提好了。</p><p>噗噜噜，他做了鬼脸，用狗的脸部结构也不知道他怎么发出这种上下嘴皮一起往外嗦咯才能出来的音效，Snape抬头看了他一眼，恰好他也在看Snape。</p><p>交织的目光一时半会解不开。而Sirius发现自己不是真的讨厌这样。</p><p>*</p><p>Sirius静静地躺着听几位教授在自己上方叽叽喳喳，他又感觉难受了，他觉得自己是人的时候没那么讨厌听人说话的不是吗，他立马就开始想念安静的地窖，不管Snape是吃了什么魔药用了什么办法救了他的小命或者说差点害了他的小命他都不是很在乎，实际上，Sirius真的在乎自己的命吗，难说。</p><p>他不止一次渴望当年死去的是自己而不是James，是自己全家而不是Lily，他有时候甚至会想，当然是在阿兹卡班的时候想，要是James和Lily还活着，一切都没有变，自己会不会也有一个孩子？一个长得像自己的儿子就像Harry像他父亲，或者一个像母亲那样的女儿，问题是他会娶什么样子的女人，Sirius想过很多次，是苗条的还是丰满的，是温和的还是干练的，总之，不是鼻涕精那样的就对了。</p><p>很好，以狗这种胡乱得跟摄魂怪的脸一样的思维方式居然又绕回了Snape。</p><p>不知道什么时候一屋子人都走了，又留下了老鼻涕精和Sirius两个，黑狗没来得及转移视线让俩人又撞上了，不过Snape假惺惺地要他叫一声，切，你要叫就叫啊，Sirius完美地找了个台阶不理他闭上了眼睛，但实际上他从眼皮缝隙里盯着魔药教师看，反正他脸上毛多不怕被发现。</p><p>男人似乎很疲累，那是当然的，Sirius估量了一下自己身上的毛加起来可能都比Snape要重，就那身子骨还给自己输血，当真不知道是蓄意谋杀的同时再自杀还是傻。</p><p>傻？Snape脖子上就是只有下巴骨了也不可能傻得去救你的你才傻呢。</p><p>这一切都在Snape的掌握之中，毫无疑问。</p><p>Sirius看到Snape脸上也出现类似困惑，于是他很高兴地想就连身为狗的我都想通了这一点你居然还没想通真是，我果然比Snape要聪明多了嗯。要是能说话就好了能好好炫耀一下。</p><p>Sirius高兴地哆嗦了几下，他虽然没有开始那么冷了，不过总觉得壁炉的火焰不够火候。</p><p>他看到Snape抬头看自己，于是赶紧在黑毛下闭上眼睛生怕被揭发了似的，过了一会才小心地打开一点点继续看，没想到一睁眼却发现眼前一片漆黑紧跟着一巴掌大的暖烘烘的物体压在了自己身上吓了Sirius一跳，很快他知道那是一只手，主人是Snape。</p><p>Snape抚摸自己的感觉真的，嗯，还不坏。</p><p>他又开始想睡觉，不过在手离开的时候他又有点清醒了。</p><p>“Black。”</p><p>装作没听见，Sirius觉得目前实在不是搭理Snape的合理氛围，他们之间必须是看得见火花的情况才算正常，现在这是什么，时机不对就不要无理取闹Snape。</p><p>“Sir……ius？”</p><p>吓！</p><p>这又是什么状况？什么时候地窖还有一个人？！</p><p>Sirius飞快看去，只有Snape。</p><p>“Black。”是Snape没错。</p><p>幻听？</p><p>因为输了Snape的血！</p><p>“Sirius——”这回他看到Snape的嘴唇张开，极其陌生地看到那熟悉的双唇完成了一个不可能完成的高难度动作，Sirius连着自己的视觉一起怀疑了，只不过接受了一点血就这样了！原来Snape一直生活在如此荒谬的世界中，不正常是可以理解的，我应该体谅他。但一想到自己要生活在这诡异中，Sirius有种想要逃走的冲动，但他刚动了前腿就想起，狗打不开地窖门，死心吧。</p><p>Sirius郁闷地趴下，但很快他感到Snape揪起他脖子下的毛把他的头拎了起来。</p><p>Snape的手指很有力，但也很暖和，作为狗要他无视脖子下绝妙的搔痒部位是不可能的，几乎是本能，头自己往舒服的地方靠过去蹭蹭。</p><p>然后Snape就挠了挠了他的下巴。</p><p>然后他就满意地看到Snape呆掉了，那张丑脸露出了难得一见的傻愣表情，紧跟着Snape就像被踩到尾巴一样跳开了，这让一整晚都在肉体与精神双重折磨下的Sirius突然深刻体会到了“上帝关了你的门会给你留扇窗”这句名言何等精确。</p><p>太他妈值得了！！</p><p>*</p><p>过去的二十多年来Snape被欺负后的表情无非就是恼怒，憎恨，恼怒，憎恨，说实话Sirius已经有点审美疲劳，这几年与其说是看Snape不顺眼总是对着干还不如说是习惯使然。昨晚突然让他发现了这么大一个宝藏他高兴得不得了，这一兴奋就想起了第一个晚上他是怎么把气急败坏的Snape赶到地板上睡觉的，啧啧多绝妙的机会啊，跳脚的Snape，啧啧，能让Sirius半夜笑出声来，让他身边的魔药大师睡梦中一阵恶寒。</p><p>没错，现在他们挤在一张四柱床上睡觉，早上他很高兴踩着Snape跳下床再跳上Snape再跳下床，Snape会大发雷霆从床上弹起来。然后Snape给他准备早餐，他故意不吃牛奶也不喝咖啡，于是Snape骂骂咧咧一脸不耐给他配魔药一般搅着坩埚拌牛奶咖啡。他们会一起出去散步，因为Sirius故意把地窖的门挠得天响，于是Snape一副恨不得把眼珠子翻到后脑勺去的表情心不甘情不愿牵着狗绳让Sirius拉着他跑。</p><p>Snape甚至还学了随手用魔法变出狗绳的咒语。</p><p>真的很有趣，Sirius想，他只需要付出一点点，比如让Snape拍他的头，摸他的毛，和他一起睡觉，他就能看到这么多的Snape，甚至他发誓自己仰起头鼻子不小心碰到坐着的Snape的脸时，对方那张脸绝对可以用“害羞”来形容。</p><p>梅林的老婆啊，Sirius有时候把头扣在Snape膝盖上的时候会想，眼下这个Snape不是真的Snape吧，Snape怎么会这么……这么，像一个人类？</p><p>如果他还能多活几个月就好了，或许能发现更多的Snape呢。</p><p>然而Sirius知道自己的身体状况，前几天他散步能飞快跑上五分钟，而几天后就只有四分钟都不到，两个星期过去后，他几乎不想出去散步了。</p><p>要不是看着Snape爬窗子实在是太有诱惑力的话。</p><p>当然，Snape也不是吃素的。第一个星期的末尾Snape把他变成了一头彩虹狗！他漂亮的黑毛每十分钟就变一次颜色！还都是粉的！粉红粉蓝粉绿粉黄梅林的蛋蛋啊还居然让Harry他们看到了这以后还怎么树立教父的威信！</p><p>哼，哼哼，想起这件事就让Sirius鼻子里哼哼唧唧，这事儿不赚回来还是Sirius Black吗！不，还是Sirius Black变的狗吗！</p><p>狗虽然也叫Sirius，但是思维模式思想深度等等都差了不止一个档次这是经由阿兹卡班越狱事件验证了的，或许Minerva Mcgonagall那样的阿尼玛格斯练习了半个世纪以上后可能可以让动物形态的大脑跟上人类水平，但眼下，Sirius变的大狗似乎还停留在幼儿园大班。</p><p>于是，发生了骇人听闻的番茄事件就是水到渠成了，Sirius还有点感谢那只小贵妇呢，完美的时机，加上Sirius完美地抓住了让Snape丢脸的砝码——拜他以前日复一日找鼻涕精麻烦的经验所赐，这件事绝对能让Snape“悔不当初”！</p><p>显然，大狗完全没有考虑到，如果Snape根本就没有把这回事当做是彩虹事件的后果怎么办。</p><p>他原本以为气了Snape一下让对方了解到Sirius不是好惹的就行了，却没有想到他主动去提供自己的软毛给鼻涕精摸还会被踢开的结果。</p><p>可恶的鼻涕精！居然踢我！</p><p>趁着猫头鹰飞进来的当口，Sirius气冲冲跑了出去。</p><p>不管，我一定要你后悔，等着瞧吧。</p><p>可是等他跑了一段路后，发现自己根本不知道该去哪里，校长不在，格兰芬多塔楼的口令他也不知道，也不会有 Neville那样的孩子把口令写纸条上，温室的门锁上了，去找Hagrid吧。但当他有些精疲力尽走到小屋前，只能隔着门和里头的Fang叫唤两声，半巨人根本不在家。</p><p>他有点冷，通常这个时候地窖的壁炉火焰熊熊，Snape批改完作业后会有一搭没一搭摸摸他，这让他忘了浓秋的霍格沃兹夜晚有多么不适宜散步。</p><p>Sirius慢慢地朝尖叫棚屋挪去，此时寂寞的感觉侵蚀着他的内心，突然整个霍格沃兹就好似都成了陌生的地方一般，没有他的容身之处。</p><p>或许，他应该告诉Snape，自己没有失去记忆，他应该告诉Snape你的魔药失效了，所以我身上的黑魔法咒语可能超过了你们的想象，如果我告诉你们我有意识我是不是就要用狗形的Sirius过完剩下的时光？不会有人挠痒痒带我去散步给我做“狗粮”？所有人会不会用一种怜悯的眼光看着我，就好像下一秒就会倒地抽搐从此再也不起来？</p><p>也看不到Snape各种各样的表情了？</p><p>那是多么糟糕啊。</p><p>他远远看见打人柳了，不过空气中有很熟悉的气味但他现在没有这个脑筋去分析。</p><p>待他走到了树下才发现，为什么这个暴躁的老伙伴这么安静？紧接着他听到深深的地下传来隐约的人声。</p><p>Sirius跑进树洞悄声溜下长长的楼梯，渐渐地清楚里面究竟是什么人，Peter Pettigrew和Snape。</p><p>他冲了进去。</p><p>*</p><p>Sirius也不晓得自己在那破房子里干了什么，不太记得了，只知道在拉扯校长的袍子往打人柳跑的时候恨不得杀了世界上所有的人。</p><p>你们怎么能放任他一个人！！他那胳膊瘦得！！</p><p>狂乱的Sirius都没有注意到校长什么时候回城堡的。</p><p>*</p><p>当最终熟睡的Snape的手心贴着他的脚掌，偶尔还无意识动动指尖挠挠他的时候，Sirius觉得自己押对了，装作一条狗是对的。</p><p>即使他会因此去见梅林，他也是对的。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>喂，Moony，我跟Prongs你更喜欢哪一个？</em>
</p><p>
  <em>你醉了吧Pad</em>
  <em>foot</em>
  <em>，James最喜欢Lily啊~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>胡说！我最讨厌Filch！最讨厌！哈哈哈！</em>
</p><p>
  <em>这点酒就醉了……真是，多参加几次贵族宴会吧，能练出海量的。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pad</em>
  <em>foot</em>
  <em>呢~你最喜欢谁~？</em>
</p><p>----------------</p><p>不过接下来的Snape实在令人生气，Sirius冲着往校长室外走去的背影大声吠叫着，靠老子现在要是个人就揪住你打一顿！我救了你好不好！一点都不知恩图报！你应该更加感激我更加多抚摸我让我欺负才对！居然敢抛弃我！我诅咒你哦鼻涕精！</p><p>可是当他看到门快要关上，而Snape的背影快看不见的时候，Sirius真的怀疑自己是不是被丢弃了，他惊恐地看着门口最后一丝缝隙随着希望消失。</p><p>你去哪啊Snape？</p><p>然而，沮丧和愤怒并没有持续太久，Sirius虽然一直就觉得校长Dumbledore是个很神奇的人，但这么感谢此人的古怪还是第一次，他虽然还沉浸在对鼻涕精的暴怒中，不过还是很快就决定要去地窖狠狠蹂躏鼻涕精一番，于是他愤恨地咬掉了记忆球。</p><p>接着的两个星期，Sirius变本加厉对鼻涕精进行精神折磨，他没事咬咬鼻涕精，没事舔舔鼻涕精，没事蹭蹭鼻涕精，以看到鼻涕精嫌恶的脸为乐。不过渐渐地这些也失去了乐趣，Snape一点也没有要对着干到底的意思，总是隐约有屈服在他淫威下的表现，这实在不像Snape的为人。Sirius注意到，鼻涕精似乎有些没精打采，难道他不舒服嘛还是生病了？去医务室啊。</p><p>Sirius的狗脑子还没有想透为什么他会很自然地关心对方和为什么Snape会很自然地抚摸他的头。</p><p>每次一牵扯到这个问题，他就推诿，等恢复人形再想吧。</p><p>*</p><p>然而他有预感自己可能没什么机会变成人了，来到地窖不知不觉快一个月。一天早晨Sirius想和往常那样踹Snape起床，但他没有力气再跳上跳下，他吠叫，可躺着的家伙一点也不为所动，这很奇怪，Sirius咬着Snape的衣领吃力地往床下拖他也没有醒来，黑狗惊讶了，他嗅嗅Snape的脸，有呼吸，却不管他怎么叫都没有反应，这是怎么回事？Sirius焦急地挠门，但他是出不去的，除非他变成人……因为他的阿尼玛格斯形态连使用飞路粉都办不到！而要是Snape这样死掉了的话……</p><p>他想起自己一个月前被Snape救了，虽然半个月前自己救了他，但是他没有忘记的是二十多年前还欠了债，这么推算下来，Sirius暴躁地发现自己还是欠着的。</p><p>所以，他说服了自己，他的皮毛褪色，身体变高变瘦，变身的途中校长的话不断地重复在耳边，他忽视了。</p><p>黑魔法对人的伤害比对动物大得多，所以你才能活下来Sirius。</p><p>然而奇怪的是，他并没有感到身体马上会崩溃的信号，趁着这短暂的和平，Sirius打开了地窖的门，再次化身成一条狗冲了出去。</p><p>只是当Snape终于被送进医务室后他却再也走不动了。虽然他很想去床上挨着Snape打个瞌睡，最后一次掉他一身狗毛。</p><p>*</p><p>他静静地躺着，一字不漏听到了校长回来后说的话，他中的是Moonise，恰好他知道这个咒语，因为和Remus有点关系，这个咒语的力量来自月亮的诅咒，就像每个月圆都会将狼人变成怪物一样，这个咒语会在月圆将人变成尸体。就算能躲过第一次月圆的影响，也绝对逃不过第二次，Sirius虚弱地自嘲，第一次他是靠Snape的血度过的。</p><p>原来这不是Bud，但为什么Snape的的魔药也没有起到作用？他没有失去人类的意识，他可以思考，但Snape的魔药应该是完美的，只要魔药的效果是让你变成狗，那么不管你中了什么咒语喝了他的魔药后都应该是一条狗，而不是让药效消失在一个月前……可他原本应该在一个月前死掉。</p><p>难道是他已经死过一回了吗？</p><p> </p><p>这一切没有人会想到的。包括自己在内，甚至包括Snape在内。</p><p>“真不知是幸还是不幸Sirius，相信Sev那里也不缺少稀有的材料，就看能不能赶在月亮出来之前了。”Sirius听见Pomfrey夫人叹息着说，“只有解药的制作时间非常难控制——满月会杀死Sirius，但解药必须在满月的月光下制作完成。”</p><p>“Dobby来照顾Sirius，所有的人都分头去找Sev，他现在恐怕在制作解药。”校长看了Sirius一眼，黑狗躺在原地，眼睛闭着，要不是肚子还在起伏，就像是已经没有呼吸了一般。</p><p>“Sirius，我们会找到Snape给你制解药的，你等着！”Harry他们跑了出去，而Sirius暗暗地想：怎么食死徒突然要说出真相呢，还在这最后一天。</p><p>所有的人包括Andromeda都出去了，只留下Dobby陪着Sirius，当校长室终于变得空荡下来，短短几分钟的功夫，突然一个亮银色的东西穿过墙壁直奔Sirius而来——Dobby飞快地跳到Sirius身前挡住，然而那个银白的东西就这样穿过了家养小精灵的身体，围着校长室打转起来，Sirius睁开眼，那是一个长的和他一模一样的守护神。</p><p>“去禁林西边那块长得像火龙的石头下取解药！”这个守护神张嘴用Snape的声音说完，便消失了。</p><p>躺着的黑狗的皮毛突然开始变化，转眼间，一个穿着黑色大氅的男人取代了狗的位置倒在原地，摇晃了一下他跪坐起来。</p><p>Dobby惊讶地尖声叫着：“Sirius先生不应该起来！校长说你应该好好躺着被Dobby照顾！！”</p><p>终于恢复成人样的Sirius虚弱地对Dobby晃了晃手声音沙哑：“Dobby，任务修改，通知大家去刚才他说的地方找解药，马上。”不待Dobby反对他扭开门又变回大狗的样子跑了。</p><p>该死的鼻涕精！！</p><p>Sirius觉得他快无法呼吸了，他全身都在阵阵抽痛，然而他必须得跑。</p><p>Snape的守护神什么时候改变了形态呢，改变之前也不知道是什么，那家伙很少用这个咒语来传达信息，为什么不亲自把魔药送来？他肯定出了什么事。</p><p>Sirius的脚步越来越慢，他张着嘴哈气，艰难地拉开步子，月亮已经淡淡地挂在天边，马上就要天黑了，到那时如果没有找到解药就会死。Sirius在心里冷笑着，好样的啊Peter，你该多骄傲啊，难怪咬死你的时候还在笑，你就这么恨我可真荣幸呢Peter！！</p><p>视野在逐渐缩小，Sirius尽可能多利用嗅觉而不是眼睛。</p><p>为什么解药会丢在禁林西边？Snape去那里干什么？他没说自己就在那里而是说解药在那里——他肯定不在解药边上那他会在哪里呢！Sirius你对霍格沃兹很熟悉的快想！！</p><p>派守护神就为了告诉我解药——那个Snape居然会用这个咒语——是奇耻大辱才对，到了这种地步……哈哈，鼻涕精啊老鼻涕精，你个老伙计在哪里呢为什么不给个提示？</p><p>禁林西边的火龙石头，是他们经常去散步经过的地方，那儿可以看到打人柳，而今晚是满月。</p><p>Remus今晚在尖叫棚屋。</p><p>Sirius的速度无法再快了，他在心里怨恨自己的虚弱，怨恨草地的湿滑，怨恨霍格沃兹有如此大！该死的鼻涕精！</p><p>Snape去尖叫棚屋做什么——是被逼迫的——被谁——Sirius觉得喉头有腥甜的味道——味道！一个月前在树林边他嗅到的味道不止Peter！还有……还有很熟悉的……</p><p>不会有谁更执着于报仇了，Bella！</p><p>灰暗的天空，最后一丝阳光沉寂在禁林边缘。</p><p>Sirius一个趔趄就这样从陡峭的山坡上滚了下去，他模糊地感到自己的骨头撞过突出的岩石，全身碎了一般疼痛，最后砸在一棵树还是什么上他听见自己的悲鸣。</p><p>已经到了禁林边，打人柳就在前方，看啊那棵树就在前方——是静止的。</p><p>一个人影从树下的阴影里跑出来——女人的阴影。</p><p>Sirius也不知道自己是怎么一跃而起的，他也顾不得去咬断Bella的喉咙，他几乎已经可以感受到月亮的光芒，他猛地扑到女人身上，一起冲进了地道，这破烂的地道他不知道跑过多少次，但没有一次是如此漫长，那一节一节的楼梯有那么多？这条走道是这么长。</p><p>他们扭打着滚下楼梯，他终于看到了，鼻涕精，那不是鼻涕精嘛那个傻瓜鼻涕精。</p><p>下一秒黑狗被弹回地上，挣扎着，但他再也无法站起来，他的腿大概是断了，肋骨兴许插进了内脏里，Sirius感觉不到右边的视野，但他能看到Snape死尸一般躺在地上，如果没有这一个月该多好，只要回到一个月前，Sirius会开香槟祝贺现在这一幕。</p><p>很可惜不是，而且好死不死的那么多种魔药里也没有后悔药这一剂。</p><p>Sirius用尽了最后的力气探起上半身，对着上空发出深深的嚎叫，最后一口咬住了旁边试图举起魔杖的女人的手，死死地。</p><p>月光撒进鬼屋，居然也有一点意境呢。</p><p>但愿有人能明白这不是狼人的叫声吧，应该能明白的吧……赶在我还能合住嘴的时候……但愿……从此以后我们两不相欠……这一个月很愉快……下次见面，我还叫你鼻涕精……不知道你的混蛋脸是啥样子呢……哈……</p><p>朦胧的视线里狼人的爪子朝他的头伸来。</p><p>*</p><p>“你说，幽灵们平时都干什么？”</p><p>“不知道……飘来飘去？”</p><p>“那Sirius要干什么呢……？”</p><p>“和差点没头的尼克一起去参加些需要头的俱乐部？但Sirius死的时候是狗的话变成幽灵不也是狗的样子？”</p><p>“Snape的幽灵也许会去遛狗，不，遛Sirius……”</p><p>“那……Snape不是也不能做魔药了？也只能飘来飘去？可能他会故意让自己经过某个人的身体然后再回头来说‘不看路格兰芬多扣20分’？”</p><p>“听你这么说我觉得他还是不要变成幽灵比较好……”</p><p>“对教授不敬，格兰芬多扣20分。”冷酷的声音在身后响起，Harry他们猛地转过身来，黑压压的绸缎布料正好从面前刷过去。</p><p>“他肯定因为Sirius的事情……”Harry喃喃自语。</p><p>“他为Sirius的事情？”Ron莫名其妙反问。</p><p>“背后对教授不敬格兰芬多扣20分。”蛇院院长不回头补上一句。</p><p>“我们不是学生了教授！！”冲着对方的后背Hermione 还记得要为自己辩护一下。</p><p>“不好意思，我们刚刚大吵了一架，他心情不太好的样子~扣分了？没事我找Minerva给加上去~”紧跟着过来的男人嬉笑着拍打Harry的肩膀，冲着不远处黑色的背影喊道：“别害羞Snape！你是大人了不要不好意思！！”</p><p>“Sirius？你和Snape有什么事？”忽视Ron对“害羞”字眼的恶心表情，Harry好奇地问。</p><p>Sirius回头危险地眯起眼睛，“我问他想不想养狗。”</p><p>*</p><p>校长室安安静静的，新泡的薄荷茶散发着凉凉的清香，校长坐在书桌后笑眯眯看着魔药教授。</p><p>“你一开始就知道了。”Severus咬牙，他这不是问句。</p><p>“不不不我刚问过，他一点也不记得被我养在校长室的日子了，真伤心哪~”校长端起杯子，一脸很受伤的表情。</p><p>Severus的牙齿咯吱作响，“那你是什么时候……你一回来就知道了？”</p><p>“Severus，难道Sirius演技那么好？真的把你都骗过去了？”Albus笑着。</p><p>魔药教授有些坐不住椅子，他感觉就像被剥了一层皮。</p><p>“放心，这事大概也就我知道，Granger小姐虽然有些怀疑，但看来大家都被你们平时的针锋相对蒙蔽了心灵的眼睛哟呵呵。”</p><p>“我们本来就针锋相对！！”</p><p>“冷静，冷静，Severus~你难道不觉得这是一个完美的契机？”校长真的笑了，镜片闪闪的，“对了Severus，你看我就一点也不知道是谁拿了我的胡子去做了复方汤剂，还有谁违背魔法部定的几百条法律给囚犯喝了吐真剂我也一点都不清楚，我老啦，糊涂啦，我只能看开点嘛。”</p><p>Severus的脸上也不知道是什么表情，他咧了咧嘴角似乎想说什么，最后才干巴巴的挤出一句：“啧！”</p><p>“继续说契机，我在思考这个世界靠什么运转的，Severus，如果当年你没有去尖叫棚屋，你怎么能知道Lupin习惯在那里变身？如果你不知道他一直就在那里度过满月，你又怎么能在那天下午就把狼毒药剂放在尖叫棚屋呢？如果Lupin不是一开始就喝了狼毒药剂，他怎么能带着Sirius赶上我们送去的解药？你们俩怎么可能活下来？你不觉得么？时间的神奇？”</p><p>“我只能解释为这是我思维缜密的结果。我搜集好Black的解药材料再熬制好以后肯定赶不上Lupin的变身时间，为了避免你们死于非命，反正去禁林要经过尖叫棚屋，所以我为了尽可能利用时间就先把狼毒药剂放在那里再去熬魔药，这是计划，只有越周密的计划才越能防止变数的产生，至于你非要和几十年前的谋杀未遂联系在一起……我也，无话可说。”最后几个字Severus似乎犹豫了一下才说出来，他好像在想什么很遥远的事情。</p><p>“那么，Severus，你怎么看这次的预言？”校长吹了吹自己的茶。</p><p>魔药教授抬起头，看着Dumbledore，老校长的目光如同二十年前的夜晚一样，安静，理智地告诉他Sirius不会被开除的那个晚上。</p><p>你会原谅他的，对不对Severus？</p><p>不，一辈子都不会！我恨他！！除非你开除他！！</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>悲鸣回响在空旷的野地，逃出黑暗的人面临选择，长久的仇恨终在一朔望内画上句号。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“我想，这是一个真正的预言。”魔药课老师回答。</p><p>*</p><p>“来霍格沃兹的地道应该都堵了吧？”Ron心有余悸看着重新回到Harry手上的活点地图。</p><p>“Dumbledore说没有，但他会加强防范。”Harry无所谓地耸耸肩：“反正现在也没什么能构成威胁的。”</p><p>“这么说来，逃出黑暗的人究竟是指谁？”Hermione 还在研究那个预言，Harry和Ron的傲罗训练终于告一段落，三个好友坐在霍格沃兹的草地上闲聊。</p><p>“拜托了Hermione ，事情都过去了就别提了吧，想起来都心惊肉跳的。”Ron往后一倒躺在草地上。</p><p>“也许是Snape，他也算是从Voldemort 手里逃出来的吧。”Harry倒是有兴趣。</p><p>“嗯，那么他做了什么选择？选择救Sirius或者不救Sirius？”Ron又坐起来。</p><p>“为什么不是Sirius呢？”Hermione 说道：“逃出黑暗，Sirius Black，Sirius逃出Black……”</p><p>“有道理，那Sirius当时选择了什么？”</p><p>选择了什么？</p><p>*</p><p>“Severus，喂不要不识抬举，我说老鼻涕精啊，你能不能坦率点？”Sirius走进地窖，一个月来他无数次跟着Snape进进进出出开门咒语早就烂熟于心。“你想要什么。”Snape冷着脸看都不看他，继续手上的工作。</p><p>“要不要养狗，要不要考虑我试试看，要不要尝试不那么排斥人类——我不管是哪种语句都用过了！难道你非要我向你求婚嘛？我们结婚吧！”Sirius一只手撑在Snape的工作台面上，手臂恰好挡住了魔药教授拿工具的路径。</p><p>“虽然Moonise理论上对脑神经没有影响，但是因为魔药比较复杂而我又是赶工，所以可能效果有所偏差，你凑合一下吧反正你看起来和之前也差不了多少。”</p><p>地窖一下子变得只有魔药在火上发出嗞嗞的声音。</p><p>“很有趣吗？”过了好半天Black先生看着魔药说。</p><p>“那和你有什么关系，没指望你能明白…”Severus话还没说完，Sirius突然抓住桌子的边缘一拉一掀——</p><p>哗啦啦霹雳啪嗒的能碎的都碎了一地能滚的滚得到处都是能洒的都洒了，Severus Snape的手还在最后停留的位置没有移动，而Sirius Black吐了一口气然后平静的说：</p><p>“看着我。”</p><p>Severus的眼光还停留在刚在被掀翻的魔药原址。</p><p>Sirius揪住对方的衣领拉过来大声吼道：</p><p>“你他妈的看着我！”</p><p>他直面魔药教授营养不良的脸：“Snape我告诉你老子现在眼里只有你一个！所以你他妈的最好也只看我一个！没错——我做不来James那一套！我不可能给你写情书也不可能跟你说什么狗屁我爱你也不可能为了你去看那该死的魔药书做他妈只有你做得出来的鬼东西！但是我就是想和你在一起！不是别人只是你！！</p><p>“你要是同意就告诉我，不同意就直说，不过你说了我也不会相信，你要是不想见我你有的是办法我知道，每次你用来拒绝我的方式都是讽刺这讽刺那，告诉你以前是我也犯傻跟你对着来，现在我不参与了这游戏就看你一个人玩有意思嘛？</p><p>“我不会给你很多时间的，Snape，我再也不想呆在任何一个牢房里了，我在贝金赛区买了一块地，上面凑巧有一栋红砖房子，你想来的话随时可以，直到这个学期末我会住在那里。这之后我会去旅行，就像死了一样再也烦不到你了，那一个月我会忘得干干净净你要不放心可以给我个一忘皆空，你可以考虑考虑。”</p><p>Sirius说完松开手，他们对视着，一会，Severus动动脖子把衣领整理好。</p><p>Sirius抿着嘴，转身准备离开。</p><p>“不把这里恢复原样别想走，混蛋，我没听说过那个区，要去的话你得带路。”他身后，魔药大师回答。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>天空把自己的光芒伸向你，以便你可以去到天上。*</em>
</p><p>----------------</p><p> </p><p>“到了！”</p><p>最先入目的是数棵高大的橡树，在它们旁边细幼的小灌木一丛丛划出了一个并不明显的院子范围，而他们俩似乎就站在不太显眼的院门口，一条几乎看不太出来的小径弯弯曲曲通向前方。</p><p>“一栋房子。”Snape不动声色。</p><p>“可爱的小屋！拜托Severus你能不能像个人类一点？”Sirius挥舞着手臂比划着红砖房。</p><p>有什么区别？魔药大师鄙视地瞥Sirius兴奋的脸，后者耐心地微笑：“小屋！是有感情的，房子才没有！就像昵称一样，我们只为自己喜欢的东西取昵称，比如鼻涕精。”Sirius大大的笑容让他的牙齿闪闪发光。</p><p>Severus眼皮跳了几跳：“哦，我以为只有小屁孩才给扫帚和布娃娃取名字，原来……”突然Sirius的手臂搭上Severus的肩膀，“你继续。”他说，手指拨开对方缠整齐的领巾将嘴唇凑上男人的脖颈伸出舌头——斯莱特林院长似乎有点发愣以至于他无法完成自己张开的嘴型，但很快他就捂着被侵犯的脖子大叫：“你他妈的在干什么！！”</p><p>“我说过吗？没说过？我说过，这个游戏你一个人玩着没意思的，我没说错吧？”在Severus耳边轻轻说完最后一个字，咧嘴笑的Sirius露出他一边的尖牙，舌头轻巧地在齿间滑过。</p><p>Snape用整理衣领掩盖住他禁不住吞咽了的迹象，狠狠地瞪着罪魁祸首虽然脸上有些发热，“所以，要进去看看我们的小屋吗？”Sirius走进院子，回头用那灿烂的笑容说。</p><p>“我们，的。”那双黑色的冰冷的眼睛仿若突然有光芒闪过，即使眼睛的主人极力掩饰，也隐藏不了，在这一角黑湖里波光迤逦。</p><p>“是，属于我们的，所以我们才要给它取名字，我们的小屋。去看小屋？”阳光洒在Sirius伸出的手上，洒在一切上。</p><p>眯起眼睛，Severus抓住那光。</p><p>~番外~</p><p>融雪的初春，又是一个星期一的早晨，冷空气被阻挡在四柱床悬挂的天鹅绒布帘外头，里头的两具躯体纠缠着拥在一起，呼吸交错着，良久，其中一个动了动。</p><p>先醒来的人不悦拨拉开身上横着的手臂长腿，翻个身准备下床，却还没来得及掀开帘子就被拖了回去，“还早。”抱住他的人咕哝着，手执拗地交缠在他胸口，绝对挣不开。</p><p>“你他妈怎么知道还早？”依旧开口就骂，手臂都被对方锁得死死的，怒气直线飞飚。</p><p>“你他妈怎么知道不早？”完全没有迟疑地回嘴，手一点也没有放松。</p><p>“这么箍着你睡得着你！”知道挣扎无用因此完全没动的男人强压着怒气。</p><p>“我等着你做无用功。”继续回嘴的家伙嘴唇贴在爱人的后背，吐出的热气直接导致皮肤局部温度上升。</p><p>“Black放手我还会上当就见了梅林的鬼！！”想起之前每次挣扎没用不说，挣着挣着两个人就擦枪走火了明明马上就有课结果还是大清早的从床上干到浴室里，魔药教授一头的青筋，妈的这混蛋就是想耗掉一天的精力让他没法去吼格兰芬多嘛，真是用心良苦啊！！</p><p>“唔……我承认我喜欢看你挣扎的样子……不过你干嘛这么反感，你不喜欢这样？”爱人一边说着一边用鼻子蹭着他，温柔的呼吸扫着他敏感的神经，汗毛都竖起来了。</p><p>“你要是不选在早上我很乐意。”最终实话实说的Severus郁闷不已，“哈哈你明明有反应……”终于松开的手极具服务性质地挪到了腿间，Severus就是没有禁锢也不想下床了，Sirius的手熟练地抚摸着他的，摸着摸着就顺着会阴摁到了入口，Severus想要阻拦，不过那完全是象征性的，Sirius正在舔舐着他的颈侧，自从这家伙发现了这个敏感带以后就乐此不疲，Severus将脸稍微再偏一点恰好可以和Sirius交换一个充满对方味道的吻，“呸呸早晨的口臭！”他俩同时张嘴埋怨对方，一秒钟后，他们的嘴又黏在了一起，Severus咬着Sirius的嘴唇内侧听见爱人闷哼，而他紧跟着感到Sirius抵在自己身后，勃起压在刚才手指才探索开拓过的地方跃跃欲试，他们的嘴唇贴在一起以至于说话都不知道发自谁的嘴：“你在等什…嗯…啊！”话还没说完Sirius的挺进就打断了，撑开Severus的一条腿以便他更好进出，另一只手抚慰着爱人身前，他们那样激烈的碰撞让笨重的四柱床不断发出木料磨合声，其中参杂着交合处猥亵的进出声音，而他们的呻吟喘息都近在双方耳边。</p><p>……</p><p>“快点！”把衣服丢在迟迟不动身的Sirius身上，Severus扣好最后一粒扣子。</p><p>“唔……我不想穿这个。”捏起来看看，Sirius甩掉。</p><p>“你是娘们吗还挑衣服！”</p><p>“哎呀我又不会搞外遇你拿件没发霉的行不行？”嬉笑着Sirius完全不介意。</p><p>“闭嘴！”Severus恼羞成怒，原因是他最近对Black的笑脸超级没辙，大概是几十年来那个东西第一次属于自己的关系。</p><p>“算了，我就变做乖乖的大狗陪你去散步好了。”</p><p>听到这话，Snape立马变了脸色：“你试试看，你嫌上次还不够丢脸？”</p><p>“上次？哪次？哦！番茄！！”Sirius中奖似的大笑起来，但他聪明地在同居人的怒视下收敛了笑纹，正色状保证：“我绝对不会再给你丢脸了长官！再说了上次是为了报复你把我的毛变成彩虹的！你不会真以为我怕狗吧！”</p><p>报复……对啊，原来是报复！突然觉得自己和这混蛋在一起后似乎变得迟钝了而惊怒的Severus一拳挥过去，Sirius没有防备挨了个正着。</p><p>“你真动手！”</p><p>*</p><p>两个人隔着一条街一般并行，因为之前说过要陪他来买药材而向来不食言的Sirius大狗溜达在橱窗边远远跟着Severus，因为早上那一拳，他可记着。</p><p>每次他们一吵架，Sirius就会很怀念身受恶咒时Severus无法还手的一边倒战况，那时候想要他爬窗子就爬窗子想踢翻他的咖啡牛奶就踢翻一次又一次多爽啊！</p><p>但是，之后鼻涕精的报复可不是一点点，想起来就鸡皮疙瘩，Sirius若即若离尾随Severus进了翻倒巷，明明已经春天但这个巷子还是不见天日。</p><p>看着对方进了店面，Sirius也停下来，东张西望打发时间的同时注意着店门口，他还没忘记尚有几个食死徒依旧没抓到。</p><p>很快，危险的东西来了。</p><p>火龙果和番茄……</p><p>要不要提醒鼻涕精一下？算了，让他去烦躁，不对，最后麻烦的还不是我！Sirius懊恼低吼，打算上前堵住门口，然而，他忽略了一个很重要的问题，这对他来说是致命的失误！</p><p>这是春天……春天是什么时候呢，是冬天之后的第一个季节是树木发芽……是动物们发情的日子。</p><p>还别说靠近了，只是多走了几步Sirius就嗅到了母狗发情的味道，那个味道对于公狗来说……幸好他不是真的一条狗！！但是，他不受影响不表示母狗也不会！*</p><p>只见番茄的小眼睛一亮！然后扭扭捏捏却以小狗的利落快步跳着过来了。Sirius脑中顿时警铃大作。</p><p>他可不能保证这粉红色的小毛球靠得太近那味道会不会对自己有影响……梅林啊！他再一次撒开腿就跑。</p><p>但是，天有不测风云，正在他准备撒丫子落跑的时候，Severus走出来了，手里多了一袋东西显然是已经买好了药品。Sirius的脚步就这样硬生生刹住了。</p><p>只见就这瞬间的时间差，番茄已经凑了过来，含情脉脉地抛着媚眼翘着尾巴把自己的臀部某个部位对着Sirius的脸很给面子的让他嗅……</p><p>好吧，Sirius实在忍不住了，他悲愤地呜咽了两声后跑回了Severus的身边只差没有抱着他的腿哭述他的无奈！</p><p>这下，轮到Severus脑中响铃了。</p><p>妈的Sirius你又来这一套！老子这回还吃瘪我跟Albus姓！于是他抬腿踹踹踹：“滚远点！这是谁家的狗！”把关系撇了个干净。</p><p>“咦这不是您的狗嘛？”火龙果用和体重成正比的移动速度终于挪到了店门口，笑呵呵地翘着小拇指捂嘴，睨视Sirius的样子让Severus心中火气直线上窜，就算他知道这回是番茄自个倒追的。</p><p>“你他妈再躲以后就睡地板。”说着，Severus挑起眉毛，他知道Sirius会在乎这句话的，当然不是说Sirius就真的会乖乖睡地板，而是在于这句话里的挑衅成分，果不其然，Sirius看不见的狗眉毛一皱，切，你说睡就睡啊妈的老子又不是真狗也不在乎什么以大欺小了。</p><p>当番茄再凑过来的时候他回身对着小贵宾就是一声中气十足的大吼，愣是把小狗震得原地弹了一下，半天不敢动弹，Sirius又汪汪咆哮了两声才把小狗吓得起飞似的跑回自己主人身边，唧唧哇哇呜咽着再也不敢靠近。</p><p>呵呵，Severus对火龙果假笑一下：“看来它对您宠物的姿色不太满意。”得瑟地看到对方尴尬的表情，顿时觉得几个月来的闷气出了个通快。</p><p>低头再看大狗，雄纠纠气昂昂地挺着腰杆子耍帅似的一个转身往前走，末了还回个头：</p><p>【你倒是跟上啊？】</p><p>“回家往那边，蠢狗。”</p><p>【我什么也没说……】</p><p>走出翻倒巷，Sirius穿着早上被他嫌弃的衣服走在Severus身边，初春的阳光落下，照在身上不暖不凉，就像他俩之间的距离，说远不远说近不近，打架和拥抱都正好够得着。</p><p> </p><p>Fin</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>08-09年的时候在免费平台开了一个天狼星相关cp站“天狼星的小屋”，这篇文就是为了那个站写的。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>